


there's no we without you and i

by dumbochan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, will update tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Kuroo jokingly get engaged at the end of their Vegas trip, but thanks to Oikawa, all of their friends and family think it is the real deal. The duo agree to fake the engagement for a month, before ultimately coming up with a plan to break it off. However, they did not expect this fake engagement to surface some feelings they've been trying to smother for way too long. </p><p>or alternatively, 'Two idiots are too blind to see that they're in love, and need a fake engagement to provide clarity for that fact'.</p><p>ON TEMPORARY HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May has 31 Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you are left computer-less for two days, and couldn't work on any of your in-progress stories.
> 
> Of course, now I have my computer back, and the urge to produce this story was far too grand to ignore. 
> 
> Title taken from 'OUI' by Jeremih.

Sawamura Daichi usually didn’t screw up this much. Keep in mind though he was no goody-goody-two-shoes, he’s actually had his occasional mishaps in high school, like how his playful rivalry with the basketball captain caused him to accidentally pull an alarm during lunch. Or how about in college when he would party a little too hard with his friends and have to skip out on a lecture or three. Sure, these weren’t hardcore screw ups, but it still gave him a rush and bragging rights that he didn’t _always_ abide by rules. He, of course, still has a huge sense of responsibility, after all the trait wasn’t going to just disappear. He was always on time at work, paid his bills on time, and managed his finances to have a steady cash flow at all times.

 

The point was that he would have _never_ predicted that his trip to Las Vegas would end with him engaged to his best friend and roommate, Kuroo Tetsurou. It was all so sudden, and so unexpected!

 

They, along with Kuroo’s best friend Bokuto Koutarou, his boyfriend Akaashi Keiji, plus Daichi’s dear friend Iwaizumi Hajime and his boyfriend Oikawa Tooru, decided at the end of April they would take a week long vacation in Las Vegas to celebrate their recent university graduation. Some of them had jobs lined up, while others were seeking higher education, and they needed this celebration!

 

 _Why_ Vegas? Well, why _not_? It was something completely different than you would find in Japan. A completely new atmosphere. Everyone’s heard the stories, and you couldn’t appreciate them fully until you have lived it yourself.

 

In retrospect, Daichi maybe should have been more aware that he and Kuroo were technically the only singles on this trip, and that should have hinted to the inevitable. Vegas was the place to make mistakes, hence the infamous saying ‘What happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas’. But it turned out, he and Kuroo didn’t seem to understand the ‘Stays in Vegas’ part.

 

Their last night was supposed to be the final hurrah. It was the final day to cut loose before they headed back to their home country to be responsible citizens. They were going to end the night with a bang, and then the next morning they would check out of their hotel, hop on a plane, and deny deny _deny_ any speculations about the trip. However, that’s not how the shit shook out.

 

The last night started off with dinner at one of the famous buffets, where Bokuto stuffed himself with so much meat, everyone thought his stomach would burst. Bokuto even went through a rather dramatic display of emotions, loving the fact that he got to eat his fill of his beloved meat, but also complaining about how uncomfortable his jeans were becoming.  Following dinner, was the casino where Iwaizumi hit it big on the slot machines and offered to buy everyone a drink. One drink turned into two, which then turned into a few bottles of straight liquor with no chasers and occasional sips of water. That’s when a normal night turned into something different.

 

Oikawa had kindly reminded everyone that Kuroo and Daichi were still super single after four years in college and barely dating anyone. Kuroo laughed it off, joked that as a soon-to-be medical student specializing in pharmaceuticals, he definitely did _not_ have time to date, plus it was unnecessary, Daichi kept him well fed, on top of the fact that they shared a roof and laundry responsibilities. He had all the boyfriend benefits with Daichi, therefore an actual boyfriend would just disrupt the flow of routine and habit. Bokuto then teased that maybe Kuroo should just marry Daichi. Kuroo jokingly agreed, and Daichi, as usually, just went along with whatever he said, especially with a lapse in judgment due to the excessive amount of alcohol in his system. They ended up leaving the bar, heading to one of the many wedding chapels and buying a pair of rings. Thank goodness for mostly sober Akaashi, because he stopped that marriage from happening, because despite common belief these marriages are still very legal. Of course, Kuroo and Daichi too inebriated to remember that things were returnable, gifted the rings to one another, and they headed back to their hotel rooms to get some sleep.

 

Sure, they didn’t get married, and this engagement could have been immediately forgotten about _if_ it wasn’t for the Instagram post. The lovely picture that a very drunk Oikawa posted on his profile of Kuroo down on one knee, jokingly asking Daichi for his hand in marriage.

 

That Instagram post is what caused Daichi and Kuroo’s suffering when they checked their phones the next morning. Both devices were overflowing with notifications from a plethora of social media outlets like Instagram, Snapchat, and Facebook, congratulating them on their engagement. There were calls from their other close friends demanding why they never knew the duo were even an item, and somehow Kuroo’s mother got wind of the situation and she was suggesting a meet up for lunch or dinner.

 

Right now, as the group of hung-over young adults waited to board their flight back home, they were trying to think of damage control. Sure, they could admit defeat and inform their friends and family that it was all a mistake, but that would be the smart and easy way out. “I say we fake it until it goes away.” Kuroo, a usually bright individual, stupidly recommended, “I mean…it’s not a guarantee that we’ll get married. People break off engagements all the time.”

“Why lie at all though? We can just humiliate ourselves now instead of waiting for it all to blow over.” Daichi argued.

“Easy for you to say, you don’t have to admit to _your_ _mother_ that you got shitfaced and jokingly asked your roommate to marry you.”

“This can _blow_ _up_ in our face instead, Kuroo!”

“You act like it’s my fault! I didn’t post the picture, Oikawa did!”

“Hey, do not pin all the blame on me! I was just as drunk, and you all know that I’m a dedicated Instagrammer! I have a fan base to maintain.” Oikawa whined, hiding behind Iwaizumi because if looks could kill, Daichi would have committed murder.

“Shut up, Shittykawa. You’re not helping the situation.” Iwaizumi commented.

“I say go along with Tet-chan’s plan anyway. Enjoy the fake engagement, and before you know it people won’t care! Better yet, Tet-chan will go to medical school and become so busy that the wedding will have to be pushed back further and further until Sawa-kun can’t take it anymore and calls it off.”

“That’s assuming that I’d be okay being fake engaged.” Daichi accused.

“Well…you were totally fine with the idea last night, seeing as you said yes. Plus, you’re also still wearing the ring.” Akaashi pointed out.

“I though you were supposed to stay in the middle, not pick sides!” Daichi complained, but still made no move to remove the simple silver band adorning his left ring finger.

“I’m not picking sides. I’m just playing Devil’s Advocate.” Akaashi corrected.

“What does it matter! You have an entire flight to think this over. I think your engagement is a great thing, because you two are cute together.” Bokuto exclaimed.

“Owl-chan is right. You two are quite cute but not as cu-” Daichi tuned out the rest of Oikawa’s statement, grabbing his carry on and lining up to board the plane.

 

His seat on the flight back was naturally next to Kuroo’s, since they booked their tickets together, giving them plenty of time to talk this out. “You know,” Kuroo began after the plane had took off and they were done going through protocol and listening to the safety guidelines, “It’s not like you’re going through this alone. I’m in it too.”

“I know, but still…you really don’t think it’ll be easier to just admit that we screwed up?”

“It would be easier to do that, but… you should have heard how…happy my mom was. She adores you, always has, and the idea of us being together made her proud. I don’t want to disappoint her. Sure, when we eventually break this off, she’ll be disappointed, but not as much as she would be finding out this was all a joke. You know how much she disapproves of drinking, and I don’t…”

“I understand. You don’t have to say anything else.” Daichi said, he rested his head against Kuroo’s shoulder, “A month. May has 31 days, we’ll carry this charade on for the entirety of it, and then June 1st we start figuring out ways to detour and break it off, preferably in a civil not too dramatic way.”

“Deal.” Kuroo approved, letting his head rest atop of Daichi’s.

 

Being in a fake relationship with Kuroo wouldn’t be too hard, if Daichi thought about it honestly. They already lived together, cooked together, cleaned together… They had their own rooms, but it wasn’t uncommon for them to sometimes set up their futons in Daichi’s room and watch a movie or a show on his TV until they fell asleep. Sometimes Kuroo would bring Daichi lunch when he was at work, and Daichi did the same for Kuroo. They cuddled on the couch more times that they could count, and they also walked their neighbor’s dog together every evening. Too bad Daichi didn’t want to think about it so earnestly.

 

Daichi had a slight crush on Kuroo, and there have been quite a few moments when he felt like Kuroo had similar feelings. They both were just too comfortable, too set in their norms, too afraid of losing their friendship to try and take that next step. Maybe this was the push they needed. It could also explode and push them away from each other, rather than towards each other. That thought alone had Daichi mentally preparing for this all to go south. No matter what ended up happening, he did not want to lose Kuroo. He had become such an integral part of Daichi’s life, and he didn’t want that to change.

 

 

The flight was long and tiring so when they finally landed in Japan, Daichi was drained. He and Kuroo bid farewell to their friends and caught a taxi home. It was late when they arrived back at their apartment, so they immediately showered off their flights and headed to sleep.

 

_Sunday: May 1_

 

Persistent knocking caused Daichi to wake up and get out of bed. He stumbled out of his room, making his way to answer the door. Opening it without even bothering to ask who was there, was a huge mistake. Daichi loved his best friend Sugawara Koushi, but he did not want to see his face this early (early being 10:30) in the morning. “There’s the newly engaged guy!” Suga said pushing Daichi aside and entering the apartment. “Since you weren’t answering or replying to my calls, I took it upon my self to visit.”

“The flight was so long; I’m still tired from it.” Daichi tried to defend, but Suga wasn’t having it. Daichi would have tried harder, but the bags in Suga’s arms were taking precedence. “What’s all that?”

“Just some ingredients. I’ll cook you and Kuroo some breakfast. Speaking of, where is Kuroo?”  

“Right here.” Kuroo called out as he entered the living room, arms stretched over his head as he yawned.

“Ooh, I hope I wasn’t ruining a moment.” That statement confused Daichi for a second, especially after he noticed the wink Suga threw at him before he disappeared into the kitchen. Daichi looked back over at Kuroo, who was only dressed in some old Nekoma sweatpants that fell low on his hips.

“You couldn’t throw on a shirt?” Daichi questioned and Kuroo stuck his tongue out briefly.

“Sorry, I didn’t expect Suga to be here when I put on clothes after my shower last night. You know how I don’t like shirts when I sleep. Gets too stuffy.” Kuroo walked over, draping himself over Daichi, complaining about how tired he was. “Should I cover up? Are you _jealous_?” Kuroo dragged the syllables of the word a little too obnoxiously for Daichi’s taste.

“You’re implying that I would be jealous that my best friend is here and my fake fiancé is prancing around half nude. That’s not very characteristic of me now, is it?” Daichi teased. Green was Daichi’s favorite color, but envy was a quality he tried to stay away from.

“I forget you’re sassy in the morning.”

“Did you brush your teeth?” Daichi questioned, changing the subject off of himself.

“Have you?”

“I asked you first.”

“I’ll take that as a no. Wow, what have you done to my responsible Sawamura-kun?”

“ _Your_ Sawamura-kun?” Kuroo just laughed and removed himself from Daichi to go and brush his teeth. Daichi stayed back a bit, trying to calm his heart, and forget that he could feel the tiniest hint of Kuroo’s slight morning wood when the male had been draped over him.

 

Suga made a breakfast of omurice, they then gathered around a table and began to eat. “So… I have a question.” Suga said after a few moments of silence and spoons scraping the surface of ceramic plates.  

“We have an answer.” Kuroo teased.

“How long have you two been together? I mean… the engagement kind of came out of nowhere, but it also didn’t because everyone knows you two are close. I guess, no one knew you were dating, but why not?”

“About that… Suga, we-”

“We were afraid it wouldn’t work out, so we wanted to keep it quiet. But, as you can see things got really serious, so there’s no point in hiding it.” Kuroo interrupted Daichi before he could tell him the truth. Daichi glanced over at Kuroo, who pointedly avoided his gaze and continued to eat.

 

They finished up their meal, telling Suga all about the trip and catching up on the past week’s events. Suga hung out a little longer after, helped them clean up the kitchen and then left for the day.

 

Kuroo collapsed on the couch and Daichi walked over, taking a seat at the coffee table across from him. “Why didn’t you let me tell him the truth?” He questioned while Kuroo yawned.

“Because, if we’re going to act, we have to get used to it. Sell the story.”

“But he’s my best friend.”

“But he wasn’t in Vegas with us, now was he?”, There was a slight annoyance in Kuroo’s voice and Daichi somehow felt like a reprimanded child.

“You don’t have to say it like that…” He pouted slightly.

Kuroo sighed, reaching out to grab Daichi’s hand, “I know, its just… makes everything easier if we start now. You said a month of faking it right? Well, we need to commit. Starting now. There’s no we without you and I, Sawamura.” Kuroo then placed Daichi’s hand upon his forehead, “I think I’m coming down with something.”

“Really? What?”

“Lovesickness.” Kuroo stated before bursting into laughter. Daichi rolled his eyes at first, but couldn’t help but laugh too.

“I’m going to go unpack my things.” Daichi let go of Kuroo’s hand, a little reluctantly, and made his way to his room.

 

_Monday: May 2_

 

Monday was as routine as it usually was. Daichi woke up five minutes before his alarm, and spent the remaining time scrolling through social media on his phone. Once the alarm sounded, and he shut it off, he made his way to the bathroom.

 

After doing his business, he usually checked on Kuroo, making sure the boy was still breathing because Kuroo had a tendency to lie on his stomach with his head squished between two pillows and Daichi feared one day the boy would suffocate. After confirming that, indeed, Kuroo was still breathing, he went to the kitchen to fix a breakfast, eating it alone and continuing to mess around on his phone. By the time he finished, it was usually time to wake up Kuroo. Once Kuroo was awake and moving around in the bathroom, Daichi got ready for work and left with a ruffle of Kuroo’s hair as the boy ate whatever Daichi left him for breakfast.

 

Work for Daichi was being a receptionist at a physical therapy clinic, where he spent most of his time waiting until he could start classes and be more hands-on with the treatments. He, like Kuroo, and Iwaizumi was seeking higher education. His goal was to earn MD status in Physical therapy, and he was thankful that this job helped him get closer to that goal.

 

After work, Daichi would get home around the same time Kuroo would too. They would cook dinner together, enjoy it, and top off their night with walking their elderly neighbor’s pug. After that, it was no longer routine, and they did whatever needed to be done whether that be schoolwork, or something else.

 

This Monday it was sitting on the couch sharing a pint of ice cream and talking about how many coworkers had congratulated them on their engagement, since apparently, word got around quickly.

 

_Tuesday: May 3_

 

Tuesdays followed a similar Monday routine.

 

During the walk they have with Momo the pug, Kuroo brought up something he received an e-mail about earlier that day. “I was invited to a wedding.” He informed Daichi, while Momo did his business on a tree in the park by their apartment building.

“Really? That’s exciting.”

“It could have been. It’s Daishou’s wedding.”

“I thought you two have been getting along.” Daichi admitted as Kuroo placed an arm around his shoulders.

“We technically have, but he also couldn’t not invite me, you know? We’ve known each other for too long, and our families know each other. I bet his mother, possibly even my own, forced him to send me an invite.”

“When is it?”

“At the end of this month, the 29th. It’s in Hawaii too.”

“You should definitely go!” Daichi encouraged.

“I’m kind of inviting you too. The invitation says I can have a plus one, and well…Daishou thinks we’re engaged anyway, so he’s probably expecting you to be there…so, what do you say?”

“As long as you book the flight and the hotel, I don’t see why I would object an opportunity to go to Hawaii of all places.” Daichi teased, making Kuroo chuckle lightly.

“I’ll book them next week. Have I thanked you? For doing all of this?”

“I don’t think you have… but you also don’t have to. I’m just doing what friends do.”

“Friends don’t just casually fake engagements to their friends.” Kuroo muttered to himself.

“We’re not your typical friends.”

 

It was true. Daichi and Kuroo were not the typical friends you see around town. They’ve always been a little more than that. Daichi wears Kuroo’s jackets more than he wears his own. Kuroo wears Daichi’s socks so much, he stopped purchasing his own. Daichi’s wallpaper is a picture of Kuroo surrounded by cats, taken the one time they visited a cat café. Kuroo’s wallpaper is a photo of Daichi wearing a ridiculous apron when he tried to bake a cake for Kuroo’s birthday.

 

They had these intimate gestures, that screamed that there was more care, concern, and comfort with each other than your typical friends had. There were so many subtle touches that could allude to more and really expressed the fondness they had for one another. 

 

_Wednesday: May 4_

 

Daichi spent the day with Suga, apartment shopping. Thanks to an increase in pay and a new position within the real estate agency he worked for, Suga was able to afford a more spacious home compared to the cardboard box of apartment that he currently resided in. Since Daichi had Wednesdays off of work, he decided to tag along and help Suga pick a place.

 

Suga ended up finding fault in all the options given to him. They currently were at a café, enjoying honey toast and tea. “So… talk to me about wedding stuff. Have you even started planning?” Suga asked picking at the green tea ice cream topping the massive pile of toast. Daichi frowned.

“No, I haven’t started planning. I’ve been engaged for less than a week, what did you expect?”

“I’m not really sure what I expected. Maybe, I thought you would surprise me and be like Oikawa. Possibly have a game plan for what you want your dream wedding to be like, blueprints, business cards, the whole shebang.”  Suga teased, “Seriously though, you haven’t given a thought _at all_?”

“Seriously, I haven’t. Neither Kuroo or I are in a rush to get married. We would like to enjoy this engagement, not have it speed by and rush into marriage. What if it’s not something we truly want?”

“You have a point, but you two are practically married now. The only difference would be the legal rights and shared assets, shit like that.”

“I’m sure being married will change a lot of our dynamics.”

“Are you afraid?”

“Afraid?” Daichi questioned, meeting Suga’s gaze.

“Or should I ask, do you even want to get married?”

“I-I think so.” Daichi answered honestly. He wasn’t in a relationship so he never really stopped to truly think whether or not he _wanted_ to be married. The thought had passed, yeah, thanks to his friends constant need to pick on him being so comfortable with what he and Kuroo had going on prior to Vegas. But a passing thought is not the same as actually thinking about it. Did he truly consider himself getting married in the future? Is that why his drunken conscious said yes without hesitation when Kuroo jokingly proposed?

 

_Thursday: May 5_

 

Thursdays was orientation for school, so he, Kuroo, and Iwaizumi spent the day touring the campus, getting a copy of their schedules and listening through a bunch of boring lectures about the university policies and other things they were familiar with already.

 

After, they went to meet up with Bokuto at a pizza parlor, having previously agreed to keep him company since Akaashi had his own orientation for his new job. “There’s my favorite couple!” Bokuto cheered when Kuroo and Daichi entered the restaurant. Daichi’s cheeks immediately flushed when patrons and employees stole glances as he and Kuroo took a seat across from Bokuto.

“Keep your voice down.” Kuroo suggested and Bokuto’s eyes went wide.

“Sorry!” His apology was still loud, but it was a more acceptable volume than his previous screaming. “So, how’s the engaged life? Is it worth it?”

“What do you mean by ‘worth it’? Of course being engaged is worth something.” Kuroo teased, “But engaged life is as good as it gets.”

“I’m still shocked that you agreed to this, Sawamura. I never pegged you as the acting type.” Bokuto whispered, and Daichi was actually surprised that he could achieve such a low volume.

“Well, it’s not like I have to work hard at it.”

“Have you two held hands yet? Sent love notes and flowers to each others’ jobs? Any kissing?” Bokuto’s eyebrows wiggled suggestively, gold eyes shining.

“No, no, and no.” Kuroo replied immediately, making Bokuto pout.

“Oh come on! What fun is a relationship, fake or not, if you aren’t milking it and throwing it in people’s faces?!”

“This coming from the guy who doesn’t throw his own relationship in people’s faces.” Daichi stated.

“Gasp!”

“Did you really just say ‘gasp’ instead of gasping?” Kuroo laughed.

“I will have you know, Sawamura, that I, Bokuto Koutarou, am not allowed to throw my relationship with Akaashi into people’s faces, but am I allowed basic public displays of affection…rights.” Bokuto informed, crossing his arms over his chest, “Sure, I’m not drowning people with the affection I give Akaashi, since he won’t let me do that… but it’s enough for them to know he’s off the market. How are you going to make this relationship believable if Kuroo can be seen as single by other bachelors or bachelorettes looking for love?” Daichi felt like his brain would start hurting from all the thought he had to suddenly put into this relationship. He figured this would be easy, but now there’s questions about the wedding, and doubt in believability since he refused to shove his tongue down Kuroo’s throat in public (or private because Kuroo would probably not be up for that with him).

“Lay off him a bit, Bo.” Kuroo began, “We’re still figuring this out, we have plenty of time to work on making this relationship believable. Now, we have more important matters at hand, like what pie we’re ordering. I want anchovies.”

 

_Friday: May 6_

 

Friday nights are usually movie nights, where they cuddle on Daichi’s bed with a big bowl of popcorn and coo over the onscreen pets. Their legs were tangled together under blankets, and kept reaching into the popcorn bowl at the same time, salt covered fingers always brushing together. After watching the onscreen couple make out with horrible timing, Daichi turned to Kuroo, “Do you think Bokuto has a point?”

“What?” Kuroo questioned, breaking his attention away from the screen and towards Daichi.

“When he said we aren’t affectionate. Do you think he had a point?”

“I don’t know… I mean, what do you expect us to do? Plus, I put an arm around you all the time. It’s not like there’s ten feet between us when we’re walking or something.”

“Yeah, but the goal is to make it believable and natural, right? I don’t mind holding hands in public if it’ll get the picture across clearly. We’ve held hands before so it’s not some bizarre act.”

“You know, Sawamura… if you want to kiss me, all you have to do is say so.”

“No!” Daichi squealed, cheeks burning hot. “I-I just… never mind.”

“I’m just kidding! Look, we’ll work on it together. If you feel like we need to hold hands in public with friends, we’ll hold hands. If I need to send flowers to your job, I’ll send flowers. Just let me know when you feel like we’re not doing enough, and we’ll remedy the situation.”

 

_Saturday: May 7_

 

After a day full of cleaning the apartment and shopping for supplies and new socks, Daichi lie in bed and thinking about kissing Kuroo. He hadn’t even thought of possibly even having to kiss him, until the dumb smug bastard said something the night before. Now, his mind was reeling, wondering if Kuroo’s lips were soft or chapped. Was Kuroo the type to start of sweet with pecks? Or was he a no-bullshit type and just went in for the kill? Would he place tender touches? Or would he grope Daichi with no shame? Did he like to leave love bites?

 

Daichi shook the thoughts out of his head. He had to remind himself that he wasn’t really engaged to Kuroo. He wasn’t even dating Kuroo. They were just two good friends, and he was doing a favor for Kuroo so he wouldn’t have to tell his mother the truth. Only three more weeks and Daichi could go back to pretending that he saw Kuroo as nothing more than a friend…

 

Maybe he was letting his friends’ opinions cause him to overthink everything. He should just go with the flow, and have fun with this. This engagement won’t work if it feels like a chore. Determined, he went to sleep, promising himself that he would make the most out of the remaining weeks.     


	2. Three Weeks Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo tries to blur the lines between what is real, and what is fake, as his feelings for Daichi truly surface.

_Sunday: May 8_

 

“Daichi! I booked our flights!” Kuroo called out, laptop in hand. He sat next to Daichi on the couch, pointing out the receipt. “Hawaii, here we come.”

“How long are we going to be there?”

“Just the weekend. Daishou’s wedding is on the Saturday. So we’ll arrive Thursday night… Friday is a free day, with the rehearsal dinner. Saturday is wedding, Sunday our flight leaves in the evening, so we have the day to do some more activities.”

“I bet the wedding will be beautiful. Hawaii is such an ideal spot.”

“Yeah, I’m a little excited, but…”

“But what?”

“I told you that it’s the last weekend of the month, right? Meaning, once we come back… we have to start thinking of how to break up this engagement.”

“Oh…right… we’ll get there when we get there. Let’s just take it one day at a time.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Kuroo said closing his computer and placing it on the coffee table before reclining on the couch, resting his head in Daichi’s lap. Daichi smiled down at him, running his hand through Kuroo’s hair.

 

Kuroo would probably never willingly admit that he was super pleased about this whole fake engagement thing. He had massive feelings for Daichi that were becoming harder and harder to hide. There had been plenty of times where it seemed like Daichi had taken bait to his flirting, and gave it back to him, but it was never enough for Kuroo to really gauge how Daichi felt. He wished he could just blurt out a confession without any worries of ruining a friendship they’ve maintained for so long, but he did not have that luxury. He didn’t want to scare Daichi off with his feelings, especially since they were so strong.

 

Kuroo had this underlying feeling that he wasn’t going to be the guy that Daichi wanted. The two got along well, had similar traits in their personalities. They both knew when to be serious, and when they could joke around. They also knew how far they could take their jokes without hurting the other’s feelings, but Kuroo knew he could sometimes go overboard and really be a nuisance. He never wanted Daichi to see him as a bother, someone so annoying that you didn’t want to spend time with anymore.

 

His well-being recently relied heavily on Daichi. It wasn’t that he couldn’t take care of himself, because he could. Daichi just treated him so well, and though they weren’t dating, Kuroo saw it as his only opportunity to get Daichi to really notice him and give him the attention you craved from a partner. Now that Kuroo had this engagement, he wanted to milk this opportunity for everything it was worth because he knew eventually Daichi would want to settle down. Kuroo wanted an opportunity to at least witness what lover Daichi could be like before all that energy was focused on someone that wasn’t Kuroo. 

 

So he decided to make it his task to kind of blur the lines between what was real and what was fake when it came to their engagement.

 

“I also have our first true engaged couple outing.” Kuroo stated as Daichi’s fingertips massaged his scalp. He had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from moaning at the touch. This boy would be the death of him.

“Oh yeah? How will it count as our first true outing?”

“Let me explain, Bokuto is throwing a party to congratulate Akaashi on his internship and a few buddies from high school will be there. A few buddies that you have never met, but they know about our engagement thanks to how Oikawa’s post tagged us and spread all over our social media accounts.”

“ _Bokuto_ is throwing a party?”

“Fine, Akaashi is technically throwing his own party, but he’s letting Bokuto claim it.”

“How nice of him.”

“Mhm, you’ll be there, right? It’s Friday night.”

“Why must you always confirm my attendance? I agreed to be your fiancé right? If you’re going out in public, I have to be there too, in order for this to work.”

“I don’t want you to feel like I’m forcing you to do public things with me.”

“It’s fine, Kuroo, I don’t mind being out in public and acting. It’s just like hanging out as friends, this time I just wear this ring and stick to your arm the whole night.”

“You still haven’t taken it off?” Kuroo questioned, grabbing a hold of Daichi’s hand to scrutinize the piece of jewelry. It secretly made him happy that Daichi had grown so attached to it, but he also felt bad that he barely wore his own.

“I like it…it suits me. Plus, you gave it to me…” Kuroo had to bury his head in Daichi’s stomach to hide his blush.

“Does it bother you that I don’t wear mine? I’ll get it resized and wear it more if it does.”

“It doesn’t bother me…now at least. When we get married, then I’ll expect you to wear it.” Daichi joked, and Kuroo laughed with him, but a little part of his brain stored this information somewhere.

 

That night he went to bed, repeating Daichi’s words. _When we get married, then I’ll expect you to wear it._ It was a joke. Kuroo knew it was a joke, but in the comfort of his own bedroom at night, he allowed himself to indulge in the idea that maybe Daichi wasn’t really joking.

 

_Monday: May 9_

 

Kuroo usually woke up whenever Daichi’s alarm sounded, because it was loud enough to penetrate his bedroom wall. He had actually grown out of his pillow-suffocation sleeping habit, which is why his bedhead wasn’t too untamable. He still had his messy fringe and his hair sticking up in the back, but it wasn’t as spiky as it was in high school and early years in college.

When the alarm sounded, Kuroo would get into positon, pretending to be asleep when the boy checked on him because having Daichi wake him up was a fantasy come true.

 

There’s been quite a few times when Kuroo wondered if he would get away with giving Daichi a tiny peck after the other woke him up, of course he never went through with that. Maybe he could get away with it now…

 

No, Kuroo didn’t want to push his luck _too much_ , not now anyway.

 

When Daichi entered his room the second time to actually wake him up, Kuroo waited patiently until he felt that familiar dip in his bed, signaling Daichi took a seat next to him. Both pillows were extracted from his side and tossed somewhere, before Daichi’s hands went to his sides to flip him over onto his back. “Rise and shine, sleepyhead.” Daichi greeted, and Kuroo tried to prevent a smile from spreading across his lips.

“I don’t want to go to school.” Kuroo whined. Today was the first day of classes, and as much as he loved chemistry, he wasn’t in the mood for the course at the moment.

“You’ll never become Dr. Kuroo unless you go.”

“Dr. Kuroo…it sounds so nice coming from you, Dr. Sawamura.” Kuroo teased.

“Get up, I made breakfast, and this time I didn’t eat it without you.”

“How thoughtful.” Kuroo yawned, “Do you not have work?”

“My hours have changed due to classes.” Daichi said carding a hand through Kuroo’s hair, “Your hair isn’t as wild today.”

“Yeah, that sometimes happens.” Kuroo muttered, leaning further into Daichi’s touch, “You know you might end up coaxing me back to sleep if you keep doing this.”

“Then maybe I should stop.” Daichi commented, but continue massaging and scratching at Kuroo’s scalp.

“No, no, please don’t.” Kuroo instructed, making Daichi laugh.

“I really should. Breakfast will get cold.”

“Five more minutes.”

“Fine…scoot over.” Kuroo did as he was told, making more room for Daichi to lie next to him. Daichi moved close, his head resting against Kuroo’s shoulder, a usual cuddle spot for him. Kuroo then began to wonder why they don’t just sleep in the same bed… you know, to save space. Daichi’s room would make a good study room. They could put a desk, get a nice desktop computer, keep the television there and add some comfy bean bag chairs or something…maybe a nice bookshelf.

“Stop thinking.”

“What?”

“I can practically hear your brain turning gears. What are you thinking about anyway?” Daichi questioned, moving his head just a smidgen to take a peek up at Kuroo. _Damn did he have the most expressive brown eyes._

“Oh, you know… just thinking about the party Friday night.”

“Yeah? What about it?”

“We’re a couple now…”

“If this is about PDA, we had this conversation last week…”

“No, it’s not that,” Kuroo lied. It was partly about that, but Kuroo knew Daichi was probably not ready to start faking kisses around their friends. “It’s just some of my high school friends, they can be quite the jokesters. They’ll tease us or well me, a lot around you.”

“Teasing you is my favorite pastime, so I think we will all get along just fine.”

“Of course.” Kuroo laughed.

“Come on, let’s go eat breakfast now. We wouldn’t want to be late for our first day.” Daichi said patting Kuroo on the cheek before getting out of bed and strolling out of the room. “No more thinking about us being a couple. What ever happened to going with the flow?” Daichi called out from the hallway. Kuroo sighed to himself before forcing himself out as well.

 

_Tuesday: May 10_

 

Tuesday, Kuroo had chemistry classes and labs galore, while Daichi had an anatomy course. Together, they walked to catch a train. At first, when they boarded the train, there was surprisingly plenty of seats. They sat near each other, sharing Kuroo’s headphones and listening to music. Eventually, the train started to get crowded, so Kuroo and Daichi gladly gave up their seats to an elderly couple. They were then forced to stand up, holding on to a railing, occasionally bumping into each other as the train moved.

 

Being so close to Daichi, Kuroo was able to smell the scent that radiated off of him. Daichi had a natural woodsy scent which Kuroo liked to believe was due to him growing up in the countryside and frequently camping as a kid. That natural scent mixed with the clean linen smell of their laundry detergent, and a bit of aftershave, smelled like home to Kuroo. It was so soothing, and intoxicating that Kuroo couldn’t help but lean closer, resting his head on Daichi’s shoulder and turning towards his neck to get a whiff. “Are you okay?” Daichi whispered, voice full of concern, and Kuroo felt like he could just melt.

“Yeah, still a little tired.” He lied.

“Did you go to bed at a decent time last night? Do I need to lecture Bokuto about how his phone calls shouldn’t last more than two hours max?” Daichi questioned with a hint of teasing in his voice now. Kuroo laughed because Bokuto did have a tendency to ramble on the phone for hours and hours, totally disregarding the fact that other people might have to sleep and are expected to be fully functional adults the next day. It happened quite a few times during their undergraduate year, where Kuroo had to be saved by Daichi fixing him the strongest cup of coffee possible back when he worked at the coffee shop.

“I went to bed at ten o’clock, aren’t you proud?”

“Very.”

“I’m just tired because being stuck in this hot box they call a train can be draining when its so crowded.”

“We’re almost at our stop.” Daichi explained, “We can get some coffee to perk you up.”

“Are you going to allow me to indulge in one of those really sweet specialty blends?”

“You’ve been good recently, so sure. My treat to you.” Kuroo stood up straight, turning to hide his smile from Daichi.

“You know a real treat would be a hug from my fiancé? Or a nice kiss, if you’re feeling bold.”

“I just complimented you for being good, don’t make me put you on the naughty list.”

“Do I get punished for being on the naughty list?” Kuroo’s wagged his eyebrows suggestively, when Daichi turned to give him a disapproving look. The action earned him a playful slap on the chest, along with a blushing Daichi. Kuroo took a screenshot with his eyes, storing it in the back of his mind to dwell on later.

 

_Wednesday: May 11_

 

Now that Kuroo had come to terms with his infatuation for Daichi, he started to experience new feelings and notice a lot of little things about the other male. For example, when Daichi woke him up this morning by carding a hand through his hair again (which Kuroo absolutely adores to be honest), he felt this huge wave of content, and was actually a little disappointed when Daichi had to stop.

 

When Daichi made his coffee just right, Kuroo felt treasured, because it was nice to have someone remember your spiel about the perfect brew.

 

When Daichi bid him farewell and fixed the collar of his shirt along with a ruffle of his hair, Kuroo felt a million butterflies flutter through his stomach because it was all so domestic. And boy, did he love that domesticity.

 

After classes, Kuroo had to do some interning at the pharmacy. His job was to place the medications in bottles, print out labels and check them out to the customer. He would much rather be in a lab, getting his hands dirty with manufacture work, but he also would have plenty of years to come doing exactly that. So when he wasn’t doing much printing and pasting, he would play around on his phone or join the technicians for some conversation. 

 

After work, he would usually head straight home to help Daichi prepare dinner, but he was instructed to pick up some things from the store first. On his way there, his phone buzzed away in his pocket, and Kuroo looked down at the caller ID, quickly accepting the call after reading the name. “Okaa-san! Hello.”

“ _Tetsurou, are you at work?_ ” His mother asked. There was a bit of noise from her end, so he figured she was probably cooking,

“No, I just left. Is everything okay?”

“ _Yes! Everything is fine! I was just making sure you were not busy. I called because I wanted to let you know that I will be visiting you and Daichi-kun on Sunday for brunch._ ”

“Sunday… I’ll make sure to let him know.”

“ _Is there anything that you want me to bring? I think I’ll make some side dishes. Daichi likes my pickled radish right?_ ”

“Daichi loves anything you make, Okaa-san.” Kuroo heard her giggle, and sometimes he wondered if she loved Daichi more than she loved him. Sure, it wasn’t a good thought to have about your mother, and Kuroo knew she would (probably) always love him more, but he wouldn’t blame her for favoring Daichi most. After all, it was Daichi.

_“So it’s settled, I’ll make some pickled radish. What about gyoza? I could make a big batch and freeze them for you both. You like green bean shiraae, I can make that too.”_

“Okaa-san, you don’t have to make so much-”

_“Nonsense, Tetsurou! It is no big deal. You two probably eat a lot of takeout and convenience store food anyway.”_

She had a point, but it’s not like Kuroo would openly admit defeat, “Actually, I’m picking up some groceries right now. Daichi likes cooking.”

_“Pick up ingredients for korokke. I want to show Daichi how to make it. I was so thrilled when I found out that you proposed to him. I’ve been preparing a recipe book since your first girlfriend back in high school to pass on to whomever you decided to settle down with. Nothing major, just some recipes that have been passed on to me by your grandmother. Its been the Kuroo way for years, and I can’t let this moment pass or she’ll have my head.”_ His mother laughed again, _“Oh! I have to go! Suguru’s mother called me back. I had called her before you, and she didn’t answer so I guess she was busy. Drink some vitamin c before you go to bed, I heard there’s a nasty cold going around. Take care, Tetsurou!”_ his mother then hung up before he could repeat a goodbye. He stared down at his phone for a second before putting it away.

 

After picking up everything they needed from the store, he made his way home. When he opened the door, Daichi rushed over to help him with the bags. “What’s all this? I didn’t need-”

“My mother requested these ingredients. She’s coming for brunch on Sunday.”

“Oh! Okay then. So don’t plan anything on Saturday, I want you here all day to help me clean.”

“Yes sir.” Daichi then made his way to the kitchen. “What? No greeting kiss? No, how was your day honey?” He called out after him.

“Shut up, wash your hands and come help me cook, or you won’t eat.” Daichi called back.

 

The butterflies moved from his stomach to his heart as he helped Daichi prepare dinner. Too bad there wasn’t a medicinal cure for lovesickness and butterflies. 

 

_Thursday: May 12_

 

Something was different about Daichi today. He had an extra pep in his step and was super affectionate towards Kuroo. Kuroo felt like maybe it had to do with their talks over the past few days, but it also could mean that Daichi was falling for his failed attempts to flirt. Kuroo had his money on the former thought, because the latter seemed too good to be true.

 

Kuroo did feel that the more he joked, maybe the more Daichi would play along. He didn’t expect that plan to actually _work_. So imagine his surprise when he left for work that morning, and Daichi playfully (and cutely) pouted before saying, “No goodbye kiss?”. Kuroo had just laughed off the comment, and left the apartment with a wave over his shoulder.

 

As he walked to the train station, he realized that he could have just went in for the kill. He could have kissed Daichi! He had an opportunity, and he just let it go to waste. How would he make the best out of this month if he was going to chicken out whenever Daichi teased him back?

 

That night, during their nightly walk with Momo the pug, Kuroo took the initiative and reached out for Daichi’s hand. “What are you doing?” Daichi questioned, looking down at their linked hands but not bothering to remove his.

“Holding your hand? Practicing for tomorrow night.” Kuroo explained, although that wasn’t really the reason.

“Right, tomorrow…”

“Should we use pet names? I mean, don’t couples do that?”

“Yeah, some do… but us…?”

“I think I’m just going to you know, say whatever name comes to mind? Or should I just keep it simple and call you darling?” Daichi’s cheeks immediately flushed. “I’m kidding, Dai! Calm down. You know those names aren’t my style.”

“What did you just call me?” Daichi suddenly questioned, and it was Kuroo’s turn to flush.

“Daichi…”

“No, you omitted the Chi, and just called me Dai.”

“…hey I think Momo might be getting a little tired.”

“Yeah, let’s sit under that tree, _Tetsu_.” Kuroo waved over his shoulders as he quickly led the way over to the tree, dragging Momo along. “Actually, I’m going to get some ice cream and I’ll be back.”

“Oh, okay, can-” Daichi was already walking away before Kuroo could request anything. Kuroo sighed, laying out his jacket on the floor and taking a seat under the tree. “It’s just me and you, Momo.” The pug sneezed sitting down with a thump.

 

Kuroo spent his moments alone trying to calm his heart. When Daichi blushed at the term darling, Kuroo felt his heart clench dramatically. Then hearing him say ‘Tetsu’ was like being pushed over a cliff, his heart was beat so fast but at least Kuroo could officially die happily.

 

When Daichi came back with a small sundae and a cup of water in his hands, Kuroo decided to push his luck again. He patted his lap, causing Daichi to roll his eyes. He didn’t sit in Kuroo’s lap, but he did sit next to him, leaning heavily into him. Kuroo’s nostrils filled with Daichi’s scent along with the sweet smell of fresh waffle cone pieces. “I didn’t get you anything because I figured you’d be okay with sharing.” Daichi explained, placing the water cup down in front of Momo, who lapped it up noisily. Daichi then ate a spoonful of ice cream before gathering more and feeding it to Kuroo. Indirect kissing, this is a form of indirect kissing, Kuroo could get used to that.

“Vanilla? How plain.” Kuroo teased as Daichi fed him more.

“Vanilla goes best with honeycomb.” Daichi mumbled looking up at Kuroo beneath eyelashes, “You have a little…” Daichi reached out, wiping a bit of whipped cream off the top of Kuroo’s lips. Without really thinking, Daichi brought his thumb towards his mouth, tongue darting out to lick up with whipped cream. Kuroo felt like an arrow just shot him in the heart.

 

_Friday: May 13_

 

Kuroo wasn’t superstitious but he was worried. In a perfect world, he and Daichi would go to this party, support Akaashi, hang with friends and then come back home with no problem, but since it was Friday the 13th, and not a perfect world, Kuroo prepared his nerves for every horrible possible outcome. “Is Daishou going to be there? I’m going to his wedding, and haven’t even met him before.” Daichi commented, locking pinkies with Kuroo as they walked towards the party venue.

“No, he’s not, but if you’re that worried about it, I guess I can swallow my pride, and invite him for a dinner or something.”

“Do that.”

“But…it’s Daishou. He’s such a snake.”

“But he’s also your friend. Why are you opposed to hanging out with him so much?”

“Every time we see each other, we bring out the annoying sides and we bicker and tease and instigate like our lives depend on it. It’s all his fault though, like I said he’s a snake.”

“I’m sure it’s not entirely his fault, but okay. So, if he’s not here, what friends will I meet?”

“Kai…Yaku, Konoha, Gora and Ogano, to name a few.”  

“Which one do you think I’ll get along with the most?”

“Hmm…” Kuroo thought for a second, “Kai? I advise you to stay away from Yaku though.”

“How come?”

“He has the most dirt on me.” Kuroo explained as they entered the facility, immediately getting greeted by Bokuto.

“Kuroo! Sawamura! Welcome!” Bokuto called out, wrapping them both in a hug, “Help yourself to some food. We have wings, sliders, chips, beer, soda.”

“What a nice venue.”

“Thanks, I’m great at party planning aren’t I?” Bokuto beamed and Daichi just nodded.

“Where’s Akaashi?”

“Over there talking to Yaku.”

“Great!” Daichi smiled up at Kuroo, “I’m going to go say hi.” He quickly pulled away from Kuroo, making his way towards Akaashi. Kuroo watched him walk away before turning back to Bokuto, who was still smiling widely.

“What?” Kuroo questioned.

“You two seem to be getting along.”

“We’re good friends, you know that.”

“Oh ho? But are you _good_ friends.” Bokuto’s thick eyebrows waggled, and Kuroo thought it looked ridiculous, rather than suggestive.

“What’s your point, Bo?”

“Why not just tell him you like him? It’s obvious! You two were holding hands! I hold Akaashi’s hand because I like him, and you are doing the same!”

“I can’t do that, because I’m unsure if he feels the same.”

“So you do like him!”

“Tonight is supposed to be about Akaashi.”

“Fine, you win this time, Kuroo, but we will talk this out!” Bokuto poked Kuroo in the chest before turning around, “Konoha! Let’s have a wing eating contest!” Bokuto wailed, running over to the blonde.

 

Kuroo joined Daichi, greeting Akaashi and congratulating him on his internship before Akaashi excused himself to prevent Bokuto from starting an eating contest with the guests. “Oh, Kuroo. What a great fiancé you have here.” Yaku stated, putting an arm around Daichi’s shoulder. Kuroo put on a smile, grabbing Daichi’s hand and pulling him away from Yaku.

“I know, that’s why I’m marrying him.”

“Yaku-san, was telling me about how well you two got along your first year of high school.” Daichi relayed to Kuroo.

“Of course he did.”

“And also how you’ve had birds nest in your hair before.”

“Okay, that’s enough talking to Yakkun.”

“Aw…but he was getting ready to tell me about some skeleton model in your biology class?” Daichi pouted, and Kuroo sighed, because how could he deny such an embarrassing story if Daichi looked this cute.

“You haven’t met everyone else yet. He can tell you later.” Kuroo replied, dragging Daichi away.

 

After separating Daichi from Yaku, Kuroo introduced his fake fiancé to his other friends, and wasn’t that surprised when Daichi apparently hit it off with everyone. It actually made Kuroo crush even harder on Daichi, because now the boy fit into his friendship circle just as well as he fit into Kuroo’s life.

 

“So how long have you two been together?” Kai asked after they all shared a laugh over the toupee incident that happened to Daichi during his third year in high school that he still had nightmares over.

Kuroo was prepared to answer any basic relationship question, so he confidently answered Kai with, “Two years.”

“Really? Now I have to ask, I mean… you both are young, are you sure you want to get married?” Ogano questioned.

“Well, just because we’re engaged doesn’t mean we have to get married right away.” Daichi answered, “We still have time to enjoy our youth, its just a promise that we’ll spend it together. Right, Tetsu?” Daichi questioned, smiling up at Kuroo while his arms wrapped around Kuroo’s torso, making it hard for Kuroo to not grin like a love-struck idiot.

“Right.”

 

It took all of Kuroo’s willpower to not kiss Daichi in front of his friends. Daichi was so good at acting, and making everyone believe that he and Kuroo were a real engaged couple. If Kuroo didn’t know any better, hell, he would believe it for himself. Maybe keeping the line muddy wouldn’t be so hard, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the ice cream part too suggestive? Oh well. Find me [here](http://roronoaxd.tumblr.com).


	3. Two Weeks Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's mother visits for Sunday lunch, and Daichi spends the rest of the week with mixed feelings about this engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sweetness with a little kind of angst, but it ends with more sweetness.
> 
> Also, it'll be a while until the next update. For one, the wedding will be in the next update, so there's a lot of content I need to fit in. Two, I'll be out of town so I won't have time to really write it. Nevertheless, enjoy this chapter that came out earlier than I planned. :)

_Sunday: May 15_

 

“My mom is coming over for brunch...” Kuroo reminded Daichi, “So, let’s eat mackerel, yeah?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Daichi agreed, “Wait, we don’t have any mackerel.”

“I made a list of everything we’ll need already.” Kuroo said, eyes scanning through the kitchen cabinets and fridge.

“Okay, then you can go ahead and go shopping.” Daichi smiled, while Kuroo’s eyes narrowed in his direction.

“You usually do the grocery shopping. I just do little pick-ups when I’m out.”

“Because I usually make the list, but this time you made the list, therefore you should go shopping.”

“But I’m not out and about?”

“So?”

“Why change that routine?

“You already changed the routine by making the list!”

“I was just trying to—wait…”

“What?”

“This is our first fight as a couple.”

“Kuroo…seriously?” Daichi groaned, covering his face with his hands as Kuroo laughed, “That was barely even bickering.”

“I was just teasing! Now, I’ll be going.” Kuroo grabbed his keys, list and wallet. He reached the door, opening it, and then turned towards where Daichi was sitting, “No goodbye kiss?”

“Just leave, Tetsurou.”

 

While Kuroo was gone, Daichi took the opportunity to look around their kitchen for a decent set of dishes that didn’t have any chips, or super ugly patterns. He was getting a little restless to be honest, probably out of nerves. He had met Kuroo’s mother before, quite a few times actually, and she seemed to really approve of his friendship with her son, but now… it was extremely different. Here he was, pretending to be engaged to Kuroo, and was now having lunch with her, not as Daichi, Kuroo’s best friend, but as Daichi, Kuroo’s fiancé. Kuroo had mentioned that she really liked the idea of them being engaged, but did she _really_ approve? As this engagement carried on, Daichi found himself thoroughly enjoying every moment spent with Kuroo, and the idea of being a real engaged couple was making Daichi’s heart thump happily. If Kuroo’s mother really and truly approved of this ‘relationship’, maybe it will help Daichi get confidence to turn this dream-like scenario, into reality.

 

Daichi had just finished setting the table with freshly washed and dried dishes, and re-cleaning the kitchen to ensure spotlessness when Kuroo arrived back from the store. They put the food away together, and got started on preparing the meal.

 

When the door buzzed, Kuroo went to answer it. “Here we go.” He muttered to himself, opening the entrance, and placing a smile on his lips. “Okaa-san!”

“Tetsurou! I see your hair is still the same.” Kuroo’s mother teased as she entered the home, removing her shoes and changing into some slippers Kuroo provided for her. She patted him on the cheek before looking around the apartment, “Where is he?”

“Here! Nice to see you again, Kuroo-san.” Daichi came out from the kitchen to greet her. She smiled warmly, the same smile Kuroo had when he wasn’t smirking or being a little shit, “I’ll take that from you.” Daichi said, gesturing to the bags she had. She handed them over, and Daichi carried them into the living room, setting them on the dining table there. Kuroo then escorted his mother inside as well, asking her to take a seat.

“No, I don’t want to sit just yet. I need to put these up.” She rummaged through the bags until she found what she was looking for. “Here is the gyoza I promised! Tetsurou, put these in the freezer. Then, here’s some pickled radish, green bean shiraae, and hijiki salad.” She handed Daichi three lidded containers full of the dishes she named.

“Okaa-san, I told you that you didn’t have to make all of this.” Kuroo called out from the kitchen.

“I also told you that it was no big deal.”

“Thank you, Kuroo-san.” Daichi smiled.

“It’s no problem, Daichi-kun! Do you need any help with lunch?”

“No, it’s almost done actually. You can have a seat and relax, I’ll have Kuroo bring it out.” Daichi explained, and watched Kuroo’s mother make a slight face at the thought of relaxing and doing nothing. It reminded Daichi of whenever Kuroo sulked when things didn’t go his way. She was used to doing all preparations whenever they had meals together, but Daichi wanted to be firm about this.

 

Lunch was a simple meal of grilled mackerel, rice, miso soup and some of the side dishes provided by Kuroo’s mother. “I can sit here, so you can sit next to your son, Kuroo-san.” Daichi said pointing to the side of the table with just one place setting.

“No, no. I would much rather sit here. The sun won’t be in my face as much. I have sensitive eyes.” She insisted so Daichi didn’t push further, and sat next to Kuroo.

 

After lunch, Daichi made some tea to go along with the cakes she had also bought for them. “I heard Suguru-kun is getting married.” Kuroo’s mother brought up.

“Yes, and I was invited.”

“Are you going?”

“Yeah, it’s in Hawaii…Daichi and I just purchased our tickets last week.”

“Hawaii? I thought they were having a ceremony at a temple?”

“They are…but his fiancée is American, and wanted a Western ceremony as well.”

“What about you? What kind of ceremony would you like?” She asked, taking a sip of her tea, staring at them from above the rim of her cup. Daichi felt like he was going to start sweating from the heat of her gaze. No wonder why she truly wanted to sit opposite him and Kuroo.

“We haven’t talked about that yet. We’re not in a rush-” Daichi answered for Kuroo since the poor boy looked like he was going to choke on the grapes that decorated his cake.

“That reminds me! I have something else with me… I just wanted to share it.” She smiled, digging through her bag and pulling out a folded paper. “It’s the Kuroo family registry. It has when I married Kuroo’s father, and when his paternal grandparents got married.” She said pointing out what she was describing. Kuroo forced a smile.

“Wow…”

“I know, you two probably haven’t even thought about getting a registration form yet, or who you might want your witnesses to be, but I just want to—” Daichi listened to her ramblings earnestly, nodding at the appropriate moments and smiling when it felt right. If this wasn’t proof that Kuroo’s mother would be accepting to this engagement, then lightning should just strike him now or something. He glanced at Kuroo from the corner of his eyes, he probably didn’t expect her to break out the registries. Kuroo then excused himself from the table claiming to get some cold water.

 

“I knew that would make him squirm.” Kuroo’s mother whispered to Daichi, delight evident in her tone. “I’m really not trying to rush you two or anything, I just thought it would be funny to see how Tetsurou would react.” Daichi couldn’t help but chuckle with her. “I even have some baby photos with me. Now this will definitely embarrass him!” She began to dig away in her bag, pulling out an envelope full of childhood photographs. Daichi held out his hands, eagerly.

 

When Kuroo came back after a few minutes of ambling about in the kitchen, he almost spat his water out when he saw what was now in Daichi’s hands. “Okaa-san…why do you have these?” Kuroo asked, voice tilting up in pitch slightly as he gestured to the childhood photos Daichi was giggling over.

“I thought it would be nice to show Daichi-kun how cute you were!”

“It’s amazing how long your bedhead has stuck with you, Tetsu.” Daichi teased, pointing to a photo of Kuroo and Kenma in elementary, posing with the volleyball net they set up between their backyards. Kuroo’s mother cooed over Daichi’s use of _Tetsu_ , and instead of making Daichi blush or feel self-conscious, it made him want to use it much more.

“I’m still trying to find ways to get rid of it.”

“Maybe if you stop suffocating yourself in your sleep, that would help.” Daichi said reaching out to keep the fringe from falling into Kuroo’s eyes.

“It’s comfortable.” Kuroo pouted while his mother began to smile fondly.

“This photo is one of my many favorites! Tetsurou went to the fish market with his father, and picked out his first mackerel.” She told, showing off the photo of a young Kuroo holding up the fish with a proud smile, his front teeth missing and making the photo all the more adorable. “When he brought it home, he tried to put it in a fish bowl, until I explained that we were going to eat it for dinner. He cried throughout the entire cooking process, and then when he ate it… it was a bit surprising that a kid liked fish as much as he did. He probably could have eaten the whole thing by himself instead of sharing with his father and I.”

“You cried?” Daichi questioned, watching Kuroo pout more. He always turned into a kid around his mother.

“I don’t remember, but I have a feeling she might be exaggerating.”

“I’m not.” She clarified, “There’s one photo in that pile that I think you two should keep.” Daichi looked up at her briefly, before quickly carding through the pile, in search for the one she could possibly be referring to.

“Oh, wow.” Daichi chuckled, turning the photo towards Kuroo proudly. It was during a campus orientation, where Daichi met Kuroo for the first time. They had been assigned as roommates by the university, and were given each other’s contact information months prior to moving in. They had exchanged a few emails and texts and agreed to meet up together at the orientation. Daichi remembered this day vividly. The photo had him and Kuroo shaking hands, both with fake smiles plastered on their face because they both deemed the other as the ‘cunning’ type. Kuroo’s mother must have taken it at random. It was a good photo, something to look back on and remember how much their relationship had evolved since that moment.

“Who would have thought you two would start dating and get engaged after that?” Kuroo’s mother questioned.

“Yeah, thanks for this, Okaa-san.” Kuroo spoke up, causing her to laugh.

“No problem. Oh! I also have some recipes to give you!”

 

After giving the recipes, she offered to help clean up, and although Daichi declined, she was stern and forced her way into the kitchen anyway. She then taught Daichi how to make korokke just like Kuroo’s grandmother had taught her, and Daichi promised to commit the recipe to his memory.

 

By the time Kuroo’s mother had left it was well into the evening. Daichi grabbed hold of Kuroo’s arm before he could disappear into his room. “Yes?”

“Don’t you feel bad?”

“No, I feel fine. Why? Do you feel bad? It could be all the cake you ate.”

“That’s not what I meant! I mean, don’t you feel bad for lying to her. She brought your family registry, Kuroo!”

“Of course I feel bad, but at the same time, she was so happy! It’s a bittersweet feeling, okay. Why can’t we just drop this conversation. You already agreed to a month of pulling this off, we still have two more weeks.”

“I know, but… I just feel bad for lying to her.”

“I really appreciate you doing this for me.” Kuroo stated simply, patting Daichi on the shoulder, “I’m going to wash up now.” Daichi nodded, watching Kuroo leave, sighing to himself.

 

Now Daichi was afraid. He had such a great time today with Kuroo’s mother, and she had given him so many recipes, and personally taught him how to make korokke like Kuroo’s grandmother had taught her, and he…he felt so bad for lying. For acting like he was engaged and so in love with Kuroo. Yet, he wasn’t _fully_ acting. He was maybe, perhaps, a bit in love with Kuroo by now. He could definitely see himself spending some days making side dishes with Kuroo’s mother whenever they had family gatherings. He could see himself starting a family with Kuroo, with _Tetsurou_ , and teaching their children how to make korokke. It hurt that this would have to come to an end, and Kuroo’s mother will be so disappointed, and the time she spent today would eventually be wasted, and there was nothing Daichi could do about it but wait for it to happen.

 

Because he was too afraid, at the moment, to confess his true feelings to Kuroo. And it hurt real fucking bad, that he couldn’t do this one thing and it was keeping him from complete bliss.  

 

_Monday: May 16_

 

Daichi didn’t have to wake Kuroo up today. In fact, when Daichi’s alarm went off and he got out of bed, Kuroo was already in the kitchen making breakfast. It was an unusual sight, but Daichi appreciated it. “Why are you up so early?” he questioned after doing his morning routine and sitting down to eat the omelet Kuroo made for him.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“How come? Are you feeling okay?”

“I feel fine. It’s just one of those nights, I couldn’t get comfortable in bed or something.”

“Oh…”

“I work after classes today, and then I’m going to the gym and eating dinner with Bo. So, you’ll have the entire day to yourself, and you’ll have to walk Momo by yourself too. Is that okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah!” Daichi waved off, “I can catch up on some reading or something.”

“Okay, I’m going to go get ready.”

“You’re not eating breakfast?”

“I already ate.” Kuroo called out before disappearing into his room. Daichi sighed to himself.

“Thanks for breakfast!” he called out before digging in. It was going to be a long day…

 

_Tuesday: May 17_

 

Daichi tossed and turned all throughout the previous night. He had gone to bed before Kuroo got back from hanging out with Bokuto, and it really bothered him that he barely saw him all day yesterday. It hurt him a bit that after such a good day Sunday, Kuroo didn’t really want to hang around him the next day. Did he do something wrong? Did Kuroo’s mother call him that night and complain about how she really doesn’t approve of Daichi? Is that why Kuroo couldn’t sleep, and didn’t want to hang out with him yesterday?

 

Maybe he was just being paranoid. The sudden burden of wanting to confess to Kuroo was probably weighing too heavily on his mind, and causing him to think of the worse instead of looking forward to their better moments. The month was going by so quickly… in fact, Daishou’s wedding was next week, and then they would come home and have to contemplate on how to break off their engagement, without people getting too suspicious or making their friendship awkward. He still hadn’t even met Daishou. Maybe he would remind Kuroo, and ask him to set something up.

 

At around 7 o’clock, Daichi left his room, and entered Kuroo’s. Again, Kuroo was already awake, so Daichi stayed by the entrance. “Instead of making breakfast, do you want to get some on our way to the train station?”

Kuroo looked over at him, a smile tugging on his lips, “Sure. We can leave a little earlier then.”

“Okay, I’m going to use the bathroom first.”

“Go ahead.” Daichi nodded and closed Kuroo’s door before making his way to their restroom.

 

They left their apartment thirty minutes before they usually would, giving them enough time to stop by a nearby coffee shop, and grab something to eat as they walked to the train station. During the walk, and in between bites of his breakfast pastry, Daichi asked Kuroo, “How was last night hanging out with Bokuto? Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, yeah. We went to the gym, and then since it’s Bokuto, he wanted to eat yakiniku. We then went to a bar, met up with one of his friends, had a few drinks, and talked a bit.” Daichi stared down at his food, pondering Kuroo’s words. The feeling pooling in Daichi’s stomach was uncomfortable, almost like he was…jealous?

“Well, I’m glad you had a good time.”

“What did you do yesterday?”

“Like I said, I caught up on some reading and studied a bit.” Kuroo nodded his head, tossing his trash in a near by trash can. When his hand came back down to his side, it brushed against Daichi’s free one.

“So, do you have plans on Friday?”

“Besides our weekly movie night in? No.”

“We should go out.” Daichi suggested, his ears ringing.

“Are you asking me on a date, Sawamura?”

“N-no, I meant…we should go out with Daishou. So I-I can meet him.” Daichi clarified quickly, he didn’t want to look at Kuroo, but he could have sworn he saw slight disappointment on his features.

“Right. Sure, I’ll set it up.” Kuroo said, his hands going into his pockets. Daichi’s heart started hurting again.

 

_Wednesday: May 18_

 

Daichi couldn’t handle this gut wrenching feeling anymore. Ever since Kuroo admitted to hanging out with Bokuto and one of Bokuto’s friends Monday night mixed with the lack of affection coming from Kuroo, Daichi had this sudden sense of protectiveness and skepticism. He didn’t even bother to ask whom Bokuto’s friend was, and he probably should have. Maybe knowing would put his stomach at ease. It’s not like Bokuto was hooking Kuroo up with his friend or anything. He wouldn’t do that when everyone was under the impression that Kuroo was taken. Right? Daichi was pretty sure Bokuto wouldn’t try to do that until after the engagement was over.

 

Actually, Daichi hoped Bokuto wouldn’t ever try to hook Kuroo up with someone _at all_.

 

Daichi was also experience major regret ever since Kuroo teased about how his invitation to hang out on Friday was like asking him on a date, he had wanted to say ‘yeah, I am’ but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Ugh. His feelings were all mixed up, and it kept confusing Daichi. He had to call for help, and he knew just the person who would help him.

 

_Thursday: May 19_

 

Iwaizumi agreed to meet with Daichi for ramen tonight, so after doing a bit of studying, and watching a show with Kuroo, Daichi began to gather his things. “Where are you going?”

“I’m having dinner with Iwaizumi tonight. I thought I told you yesterday.”

“No, you didn’t…” Kuroo complained.

“I’m sorry, I really thought I said something.” Kuroo looked a bit hurt, and it hurt Daichi to see him like that, but tonight’s dinner with Iwaizumi was important. Not only for Daichi’s wellbeing, but for this relationship. “I can bring you back something? We’re going for ramen.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll just find something here.” Kuroo began, “I mean, I am a little disappointed that we haven’t really gotten to hang out at all this week, but I’ll just wait for tomorrow.”

“Yeah, and Saturday, we can do something together.”

“Who would we invite that time?”

“No one…just the two of us.”

“I—okay.” The disappointment in Kuroo’s features seem to melt away instantly at the thought of spending time with Daichi alone. It made Daichi bite back a smile.

“I have to go now. If you change your mind and want me to get you something, just call me.”

“Okay.”

 

Iwaizumi became a really good friend to Daichi over the past few years, since they were studying the same field and had quite a bit of classes together. He was easy to talk to, because he always listened fully before giving his two cents.

 

The two sat at the counter, ordered their ramen and some water. As they waited for their food, they turned towards each other, “So, how’s the engaged life?” Iwaizumi teased.

“I’m just going to come out and say it, it’s hard and I have a problem.”

“Let’s start off with why it’s hard? You and Kuroo get along well, I figured it would run smoothly.”

“We do, but that’s why it’s hard. We’re too comfortable. The first week went too naturally, and then last week I met his friends from high school and that went great as well. I got along with all of them, and it was like what you dream about when you meet other people that your friend cares about. You want them to like you, and you want to get along with them because it’ll make your friend happy. And it made Kuroo happy, I know it did.”

“Did it make you happy?”

“That’s the problem! It made me _really_ happy.”

“And that’s a problem…why?” Iwaizumi prodded.

“Because Kuroo’s my best friend, and here I am calling him Tetsu, and holding his hand, and thinking about building a future with him. On Sunday, we had lunch with his mother and she showed us the family registry, and then gave me some recipes that have been passed down through his family. This is all fake, but it feels so real! I… I want it to be real.”

“You’re falling for him.” Iwaizumi had a small smile on his face, and Daichi laughed in defeat.

“Face first.” He began, “I wanted to talk to you about it because, I knew you would understand.”

“Yes, I understand it very well.”

“How did you do it? How did you muster up enough courage to confess to Oikawa without worrying about your friendship?”

“Well, I was in the same boat as you, really. I was absolutely terrified. I mean, Shitty Tooru and I have been friends since grade school, and we had this strong bond, this immense amount of trust with each other, and I kind of took that and ran with it. I was afraid that if he didn’t feel the same, it would suck, but I knew because we’ve been friends for so long, that it’s not like he would just drop me. He would need me in his life no matter what, and I knew that I felt strongly enough, where I would honestly feel okay if we were just friends. I knew I would eventually get over if he didn’t like me back, but I would never be over him not being in my life. What I’m saying is, you have to trust that no matter what, Kuroo’s still going to be there for you. If he doesn’t feel the same way, it’s going to hurt, and you both will need time apart, but a true friendship will be able to get over that hurtle, and you’ll be able to remain there for each other. You might always have this lingering feeling, this what could have been, or in your case, a memory of how good it was, but at least you got this opportunity.” Daichi let Iwaizumi’s words soak in. “Look, Daichi, everything will turn out fine, no matter what. You’re going to have to let go of this insecurity, let go of that fear of rejection and just go for it. It could be the best thing to ever happen to you.”

“You’re right.”

“I know I am.” Iwaizumi laughed, “You two are great for each other, so I strongly believe that you will end up with the results that you want.”

“Thanks, that means a lot to me.”

 

_Friday: May 20_

 

“So how long have you known Daishou?” Daichi questioned, taking a seat next to Kuroo. They agreed to meet Daishou and his fiancée for dinner at a teppanyaki restaurant.

“Since…middle school? We’ve always been rivals on the volleyball court, and our mom’s use to work together.”

“You picked such a nice place to eat.” Daichi commented.

“Yes, because Daishou Suguru is quite high maintenance. You thought Oikawa was bad? He’s much worse. He wouldn’t settle for curry or sushi, which I suggested first. This place was actually his idea, so I’m surprised he’s not here already.”

“Well, you look nice.” Daichi complimented, his eyes scanning over Kuroo again. He donned a red Oxford shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and black slacks, plus his hair was behaving and not _entirely_ all over the place. Complimenting Kuroo immediately inflated his ego, judging by the smug grin on his lips.

“Thanks, Dai, you look great too.” Daichi was wearing a similar outfit, but his shirt was white. Kuroo then stretched his arms, letting one rest on the back of Daichi’s chair. Subtle, but Daichi could tell this night was off to a great start, much better than their past week of barely hanging out with each other, “Heads up, he’s going to be super polite and kiss your ass, but don’t fall for it.”

“What’s wrong with being polite and kissing ass? You do that.” Daichi smiled, when Kuroo’s eyes narrowed in his direction.

“I do not—here comes the snake now.” Kuroo said, standing from his seat with Daichi to shake Daishou’s hand as he walked over to join them on the table with his fiancée Hana hanging on his arm.      

“My dear friend, Kuroo! Oh, it’s been quite a while since I last saw you, and this must be the lucky Sawamura-san.” Daishou smiled at Daichi, which Daichi returned. Sure, he’s only heard this one statement from Daishou, but so far he seemed great. Kuroo had to be exaggerating earlier.

“Nice to meet you, Daishou-san. Congratulations on your engagement.”

“No, it’s nice to meet you, Sawamura, and congratulations on _your_ engagement. I never thought I would see the day that our Kuroo-kun would find love. He was always so absorbed into his studies and volleyball; I’m surprised he even had any friends.”

“We haven’t even gotten drinks, and you’re already starting crap.” Kuroo commented as Daishou and his fiancée took a seat. Daichi pinched him in the thigh.

“Relax, Kuroo-kun, after all the night is still young.”

 

When the server came over, Daishou ordered a bottle of wine, claiming that it was a special occasion so why not live it up. “Double dates are my favorite types of dates. They’re so much fun.”

“We haven’t been on too many double dates. This is actually our first one.” Daichi commented, and Kuroo looked over at him.

“I’m honored, Sawamura-san, and I promise to make this a very enjoyable experience. So how about I take charge and I order some Kobe beef sets for everyone?” Daishou suggested and Kuroo nodded, leaning close to whisper into Daichi’s ear.

“So this is a date now?”

“If you want it to be.” Daichi replied, catching Kuroo’s gaze.

“Do _you_ want it to be?”

“I think I already answered that question, Tetsu.”

“What’s next? Are we going to feed each other and play footsies?”

“It’s kind of hard to play footsie when you are sitting next to your date.” Daichi retorted, patting Kuroo on the knee before turning his attention back to Daishou.  

 

As the courses began to flow, Daishou and Kuroo began to taunt each other more and more. Both would bring up stories from middle and high school, tease about hair, how ex-girlfriends like to end relationships right before volleyball games, and how some people really like to point out other’s flaws. Daichi has heard Kuroo refer to Daishou as a snake countless of times, but both he and Kuroo were acting rather cat-like at the moment.

 

“Your wedding is next week.” Daichi began, breaking up another heated discussion between Kuroo and Daishou, they were back to making cheap remarks about hairstyle choices and Daichi was sick of it. He also felt bad for Hana who probably had never seen this amount of teasing coming from her fiancé or directed towards him.

“Yes, we’re both so excited for it.” Hana was clearly thankful for the change in subject.

“What made you choose Hawaii for your destination?”

“It’s where my father is from, and he has a fear of flying, so I really wanted him to be apart of this special moment.”

“That’s very sweet.” Kuroo commented.

“What about you two? When and where’s the wedding?” Daishou questioned and Daichi inwardly sighed in defeat. Of course, it would go back to more teasing.

“Dai and I are taking it slow, enjoying the engagement, but I would not mind having a nice ceremony in Miyagi, or something. Wouldn’t that be nice?” The question was aimed towards Daichi, but Daichi saw through the act immediately, he still played along.

“Yeah, although I’m sure my parents wouldn’t mind coming here. Getting on a train is a lot less scary than being in the air.”

 

Their entrée course came out and thankfully pushed the conversation into a territory where Kuroo and Daishou couldn’t bicker like children. When dessert came, Daichi got to witness how affectionate an almost married couple could really get. Daishou would rub Hana’s arms while she fed him some of her strawberries, constantly play with her hair, kiss her cheeks… Daichi peeked over at Kuroo.

 

Iwaizumi told him to just go for it, right?

 

So Daichi leaned over, placing a tiny peck against Kuroo’s cheek before going back to eating his dessert like nothing happened. The tiny hint of a blush made it all worth it.

 

_Saturday: May 21_

 

“So last night was interesting.” Daichi commented as he handed Kuroo a cup of coffee made just the way he liked it. Kuroo nodded his head.

“Yeah…”

“I still like Daishou though. He’s a pretty boy like Oikawa, coy like Suga, and catty like you.”

“I’m not catty.” Kuroo whined, reaching out and grabbing a hold of Daichi’s arm, pulling him near, “You were pretty good at acting last night though. Daishou sent me a text and admitted that we were cute together.”

“Who said I was acting?”

“Is that offer to hang out still on the table?”

“Yes, it is.”

“What should we do?”

“We didn’t get to do our weekly movie night.” Daichi pointed out, watching Kuroo’s smirk go smug.

“I’ll go get ready then.”

 

It had been a while since Daichi had been to a theatre with friends yet alone Kuroo. They decided on an action thriller, one that had been playing for a while, and sat in the middle with the perfect view of the screen, popcorn in between them.

 

Halfway through the movie, Daichi scooted closer, letting his head rest on Kuroo’s shoulder, while his hand wound around Kuroo’s arm, holding on. Kuroo responded by resting his own head atop of Daichi’s.

 

At the end of the movie, and on the walk home, Daichi deemed this a successful hang out, and didn’t really want it to end yet, so he suggested that they take the long way home, and stroll through the park since it was such a nice day.

 

“We have to start making preparations. We’ll be flying to Hawaii on Thursday.” Kuroo spoke up, after they found a bench to sit at. His hand blindly reached for Daichi’s, playing with the ring on his left hand. “Can we talk for a second?”

“I believe you’re already talking.” Daichi pointed out, his heart stopping for a second. He was getting nervous again.

“I mean… we have like ten days left.”

“I don’t want to think about that right now.”

“We’ll have to think about it eventually, Daichi.”

“But not now. Why can’t we wait until after Hawaii? Like we planned.”

“Because…” Kuroo paused, and he appeared to be struggling with some words, “You know what, you’re right. We can wait out a little longer.”

“It’s just, I want to make sure that it goes smoothly. I want us to really think about it and come to an agreement before we start…distancing ourselves or something. Give me a little more time to think about that, and then we can talk.”

“Fine, take your time.” Kuroo patted Daichi on the hand, “Like I said in the beginning this doesn’t work without you, so I’ll respect your wishes and drop it until our trip is over.”

“Thank you.”

 

They sat in silence for a bit, letting the awkwardness subside before Kuroo spoke again, “Do you know how to dance?”

“That is a really random question.”

“I was just thinking, don’t western weddings have receptions with dancing and stuff? Maybe we’ll be expected to dance together.”

“I don’t think I’m a bad dancer, but I’m probably not very good either.”

“Well, that makes two of us.”

“As long as we appear to be having fun, I don’t see it being a problem.”

“I probably should have asked you this prior to asking for your hand in fake marriage, but do you even see yourself getting married?”

“Yeah, don’t you?”

“I don’t know. I mean, its kind of expected of me now, but prior to this whole Vegas bullshit, I never thought about marriage.”

“That’s nice to know…”

“I don’t mean—ugh, its like I’m comfortable with how we are already, I never thought about… I’m going to stop talking now.” Kuroo chuckled dryly, hiding his face from Daichi’s view.

“Tetsu, look at me.”

“How can I say no when you say my name like that?”

“This fake engagement has been pretty fun, to be honest.”

“Yeah, I feel that too.”

“How come you haven’t been dating anyone recently?”

“School. I’ve been focusing on it for the most part.” Kuroo answered, yet Daichi felt like he was hiding something, “What about you? You haven’t exactly been looking around either.”

“I…. I’ve had my eyes on someone.”

“Oh yeah? Why don’t you go for it?”

“I’m not sure he feels the same way.”

“Why wouldn’t he? You’re an amazing person, you’re caring, reliable, you’re not afraid to speak your mind. Anyone would be lucky to be with you. If…”

“If what?” Daichi questioned, intrigued.

“If… I’m holding you back from confessing to that person, I’m sorry.”

“You’re not holding me back! Tetsurou, you--” The sound of a phone blasted through the tense air. Kuroo quickly shuffled around in his pocket, fishing the device out and looking down at it.

“It’s Bokuto.” Kuroo read.

“Answer it.” Daichi approved.

“But--”

“It’s Bokuto. You know how he gets if you don’t answer, so go on.” Kuroo sighed and slide the button on his phone, putting it to his ear and greeting Bokuto.

 

As Kuroo talked, Daichi reclined against the back of the bench. He could hear Kuroo, but he wasn’t listening to his words, too caught up in his own thoughts, his own sights. He gazed at Kuroo’s side profile, observing the curve of his jaw, the straight line of his nose, the way his eyelashes brushed against his cheeks whenever he blinked, along with how his mouth moved to form whatever words he was saying to Bokuto.

 

He almost did it. He almost confessed his feelings, and then Bokuto called. Maybe that was a sign?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ┐(´∇｀)┌  
> you can yell at me [here](http://roronoaxd.tumblr.com)


	4. One Week Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daishou's wedding is finally here, and Kuroo has something important that he wants to tell Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait (but a lot happened in the past 2 weeks). I'm also sorry for all the feels you WILL have after reading this.

 

_Sunday: May 22_

 

Kuroo was about… seventy percent sure that he was the one that Daichi was interested in. The other thirty percent was unsure because he could not understand _why_ Daichi would be interested in him. There were like… hundreds of others out there who were probably much better candidates, and guaranteed to give Daichi the love and care he deserved… Nevertheless, seventy percent was a good chance, and you know how the saying goes, ‘when opportunity knocks, open the door’. Kuroo was practically tripping over his feet to open this door.

 

They had a few days left before they were supposed to fly off to Hawaii, so Daichi and Kuroo decided to go shopping for attire to wear to the wedding, as well as for the trip in general. “It’ll be hot, right? What are the odds that I’ll need a sports coat?” Kuroo asked as he and Daichi walked towards the men’s wear shop.

“I think you should have one, just in case. It’ll be nice to have if it gets cold at night during the reception or something.” Daichi advised.

“Red will be an acceptable color, right?”

“A red sports coat?!”

“No! Shirt! I’m not trying to upstage Daishou on his big day, nor am I trying to look like a big tomato.”

“That sounds like something you would do, honestly, but why not keep it classic and go with a white top?”

“Red is my color, Daichi. It always has been.”

“You wear mostly black nowadays, plus you look good in white too.”

“I look good in every color.” Kuroo teased, watching Daichi roll his eyes.

“Yeah, you do, whatever. I’m wearing white.”

“Why not orange? Orange’s your favorite yeah?”

“My favorite color is green.”

“Oh…that’s right.”

“And you call yourself my fiancé? Wow, I can’t believe you don’t even know my favorite color.”

“I don’t know a lot of people’s favorite colors! I don’t know Bo’s or Kenma’s! I know everything else there is to know about you though.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes.” Kuroo promised, “I know your favorite food is shoyu ramen and I know that you ate it everyday for the first semester of college freshman year, which caused you to learn that moderation is key, because you had a lot of sodium in your system.”

“I lived with you back then, so of course you know that about me.”

“You have a love hate relationship with cereal, because you can only eat it with almond milk because regular milk is gross. You ate an entire bag of gummy bears in five minutes because Sugawara dared you to and you never back down from a challenge because you’re actually super competitive-.”

“Okay, okay. I get it.” Daichi swatted at Kuroo, making him laugh. “Are you going to continue listing off my least fine moments, or are we going to shop?” 

 

“On a scale of one to ten, how touristy is this shirt?” Kuroo asked holding up a cotton button down adorned in giant hibiscus flowers.

“A twenty.” Daichi answered, looking at it briefly, before continuing to peruse through a rack.

“Then it’s perfect.”

“You’re not wearing that! You’ll look like such… a dad!”

“Coming from someone who has more dad socks than should be allowed in a drawer.”

“My sock collection happened to come from my crow kids, so I gladly accept being a dad sock wearer. Plus, if my memory serves me correctly, you wear those socks just as much as I do.”

“Whatever. I’m allowed one dad shirt in my mid-twenties, if you’re allowed like twenty pairs of socks.”

“Just not that dad shirt.”

“Are you saying something about my taste in fashion, Sawamura?”

“Yes, I’m saying if you buy that shirt to wear during our trip, you will be walking around the Waikiki area by yourself.”

“And you call yourself my fiancé? Wow, I can’t believe you would let me walk around Honolulu alone, all because of a choice of clothing.” The mockery made Daichi laugh, and Kuroo could not resist and had to laugh along with him.

 

The two spent the rest of day shopping and throwing around playful banter and teasing each other. It made Kuroo feel greatly content. He truly enjoyed this time with Daichi.

 

_Monday: May 23_

 

After his classes, Kuroo promised to meet up with his old high school friends for a quick lunch since he would be in the area after visiting his mother (she needed to approve of his wedding attire). They met up at a convenience store they frequented in high school to get snacks after school was out, or after volleyball practice to build team bonding.

 

Once he entered the store, he immediately went over to the beverage fridge, picking out a juice box that he really liked. He felt a pat on his back as he looked through the selection, and turned to see his dear friend Kai Nobuyuki there with his trademark eye smile. “Thanks for meeting up with us.” Kai greeted as he grabbed a can of Calpis. 

“No problem, where’s Yakkun?”

“Looking through onigiri. You know he’s particular about his choices.”

“True, how have you been?”

“Good, but the better question is how have you been? Engaged and all.”

“Right…about that…” Kuroo bit down on his bottom lip, “I have to talk to you and Yaku about this.”

“Oh… well I’m going to make my ramen, and then I’ll meet you both out on the bench.” Kai said patting Kuroo’s shoulder again before heading to the hot water dispenser.

 

After paying for his juice and meat buns (something he had grown to love thanks to Daichi), he sat out on the bench that was attached to the outside wall of the store. Yaku was already there, happily munching away on his onigiri. “Pain in my ass! How have you been?”

“Just fine.” Kuroo laughed.

“Kai stopped me and said you have something to talk about. I hope you didn’t mess up your relationship already. I really like Sawamura, you know.”

“Well… just wait until Kai gets here. I don’t want to repeat the story.”

 

Kuroo considered Kai and Yaku some of his closest friends, right after Kenma, Bokuto and even Daichi (although he classified that relationship to be a more complex best friendship as of late). The duo were there for him all throughout high school, and whenever he came back to this part of Tokyo, back home, he had to see them or he’d feel like he didn’t really go home. He hated lying to everyone about his situation with Daichi, and he really needed his friends at this time.

 

Things were becoming so muddy, so difficult to distinguish. One second he saw Daichi as the same best friend and roommate, the next with a simple touch, he saw Daichi in a new light. He could easily admit to his friends that he had deep feelings _for_ Daichi, but it was getting hard to continue hiding those feelings _from_ Daichi. His brain told him to just confess to Daichi, but his heart was too afraid of being rejected. He needed his friends to validate that he was doing the right thing.

 

Who better to ask than the two people who would never lie to him?

 

Kuroo explained the Vegas situation in complete detail. Kai listened wholeheartedly, waiting until he was completely finish. Yaku did the same, but asked an occasional question, whenever Kuroo was rambling and needed to focus again. Kuroo’s heart felt a lot lighter after spilling the truth, but his stomach now had butterflies fluttering everywhere as he waited for his friends to say something.

 

“That’s quite the predicament you have their, Ku-kun.” Kai admitted, “And it seems like you two are quite the actors, because when I met Daichi, I had no doubts that you were really engaged. I think that’s all the proof you need right there. I’ve known you longer than Daichi has, and I don’t think I could even act that well if I was pretending to be your fiancé.”

“Yeah, I agree, then again, I wouldn’t have saved your ass and agreed to do it in the first place.” Yaku truthfully admitted, “Obviously there’s something more to this relationship to Daichi as well, so it probably is best to admit that you have feelings for him… The month will be ending next week, and if you do not do it by then… he may think you do not feel the same way and prepare to move on with his life. If you truly don’t want that, then you have to say something.”

“I’m afraid to…” Kuroo pouted. Yaku raised his hand, and Kuroo expected a slap, a smack, or something, but Yaku’s hand instead rubbed his arm soothingly.

“Confessions are always scary, but it’s something you have to do.”

“Maybe during your trip! Think about it, it’ll be just the two of you, so you’ll have no interruptions. Plus, you’ll be surrounded by love and in a beautiful environment. You both will be relaxed, and hopefully happy, so it may go smoothly. It’s also the opportune moment for a confession. Nothing like a confession when you’re in a good mood and the person you’re confessing to is in a good mood too.” Kai suggested, and Kuroo suddenly felt a lot better, a lot calmer about this.   

 

_Tuesday: May 24_

 

“Do you have all of your things out? I want to start packing the suitcase so we’re not doing too much last minute.” Daichi questioned, hauling his stuff into the living room, where Kuroo was organizing his own things.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“I made a list of all possible items we might forget about, or leave behind.” Daichi pulled up the list on his phone, handing it over to Kuroo.

“How are you so organized about the packing, but get so jumpy over the actual travel part.”

“Because being prepared is one thing, and getting on a flight is another. More things can go wrong in the airport and during the flight than packing. Worse comes to worse, I can just buy the supplies I need. I can’t buy a new life if the plane was to crash in the ocean!”

“Nothing is going to happen to our plane, don’t even put that out in the universe.” Kuroo commented, walking over to wrap his arms around Daichi’s frame, leaning his head down on the shorter man’s shoulder. “Plus, you have me. I’ll keep you safe.”

“Aren’t I lucky?”

“Yeah, you actually are. There’s not many that I would put my life on the line for, so consider yourself very lucky.” Kuroo teased, and Daichi hit him playfully on the chest before cuddling into his embrace. Moments like these were Kuroo’s favorite and he could spend all day just standing like this.

 

_Wednesday: May 25_

 

“You’re so lucky to be going to Hawaii! I want to go, but Akaashi doesn’t trust me to not do something stupid, which I feel like could possibly be an insult.” Bokuto rattled on during a lunch Kuroo set up with his friend.

“I’m going for Daishou’s wedding, it’s not like it’s a fully leisure trip.”

“Yeah, ‘fully’ leisure! There’s still _some_ leisure! Maybe, I can convince Akaashi to take a trip with me to Kyoto or something.” Bokuto contemplated before smiling widely and looking at Kuroo with his golden eyes. “So, there was something important that you wanted to talk about, right?”

“Yeah… I’m thinking about confessing to Sawamura during this trip.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah, I have reasoning to think that he might not reject me, and its tempting to act upon these feelings. Of course, I’m still a nervous wreck and everything, because I haven’t really thought about what I would do if he was to indeed reject me.”

“I don’t think he’ll reject you, this will be great, Kuroo! We can go on double dates!”

“We can do that now…”

“Yes, but I know your secret.” Bokuto tried to whisper, “If you two become official, I can freely snapchat the whole date and make Oikawa jealous!”

“I guess…”

“How are you going to confess?” Bokuto questioned, letting his arm rest on the table, his hand coming up to settle under his chin. He was giving Kuroo his full attention, which was cute.

“I have no clue… I think I’ll just do it when it seems like the right time to…?”

“That makes sense… especially since you’ll be surrounded by loving couples at the wedding and stuff…then people will ask about your own possible wedding. Now I kind of want to get married just talking about weddings…”

“Kai said the same thing…”

“Great minds think alike! You know I confessed to Akaashi with a note, you should totally do like the movies! Write a note in the sand, when you guys are at the beach! Then again…the waves might wash it away before you can get Daichi to see it, and that would be sad.” Bokuto continued to list of romantic theories, as well as how they could fail. Kuroo listened anyway, it was entertaining after all.  

 

_Thursday: May 26_

 

“Are you sure that you have everything?” Daichi questioned as he pulled the luggage towards the door, before heading to his room to do another look through.

“Yes, I do. You worry too much, if we leave something, we’ll just have to buy it there. Did you not say that on Tuesday?” Kuroo commented, throwing himself down on the couch since they still had a little time until their cab would come to take them to the airport.

“You’re always so chill about traveling.” Daichi complained? Complimented? A little of both?

“It’s in my laid back nature.”

“You’re far from laid back.” Daichi corrected, taking a seat next to Kuroo. “How long is the flight?”

“8 hours.”

“That’s not bad.”

“Yeah, we’ll still have time to do other things and explore the city a bit, thanks to time zone differences.”

“Or we’ll be stuck in the hotel due to jetlag.”

“That’s being pessimistic.”

“No, it’s being realistic.”

“You know our hotel is on the beach right? The restaurant that serves breakfast has the most serene view. We have to eat their Friday morning.”

“Is our hotel far from where the wedding is being held?”

“Kind of? I mean, the rehearsal dinner is at Daishou’s hotel which is within walking distance, but the ceremony is at some fancy home they rented out, and that’s like a thirty or forty-five-minute car ride from our hotel.”

“Oh…”

“Now, just relax. I know how you get before flights.” Kuroo said, placing an arm around Daichi comfortingly.

 

Daichi loathed the boarding process and how crowded airports could be along with the security checks, as well as being a ball of nerves when the plane takes off, which is why Kuroo was always so calm about travel. He didn’t want to display any stress or annoyance, in fear that it would get Daichi all riled up more.

 

Once they were seated, Kuroo noticed Daichi still wasn’t relaxed, so he leaned over and asked, “Are you okay?”

“I will be once the plane is in the air.” Daichi replied, tiniest hint of smile across his lips. Kuroo patted him on the knee.

“Everything’s going to be fine. We’ll take off with little to no difficulty, and arrive in Honolulu in 8 hours, and I’ll let you kiss the ground when we get there.”

“Thanks for those comforting words, but I’m not kissing the ground.”

 

Daichi was right about not kissing the ground, but he damn near kissed Kuroo when they landed, not that Kuroo would object to such affections.

 

After gathering their luggage, they looked around for the shuttle service that would take them to their hotel. Once that was taken care of, they checked in. Kuroo was thankful that one of the front desk agents spoke Japanese. Daichi was really good at English, but since Kuroo organized the trip, he wanted to be the one who took care of everything.

 

Their flight had arrived at around 4:30 pm local time, and by the time they were all settled into their hotel room it was 6. “I think we should get some dinner, and then call it a night. I’m beat.” Kuroo suggested as collapsed on the bed he would have to share with Daichi for the trip. Sharing a bed was nothing new. They did it in Vegas, so its not like his feelings for Daichi would make it more awkward or anything…

 

_Friday: May 27_

 

Today was the day he could explore the island with Daichi a bit before they had to be at the rehearsal dinner. Last night, after eating at one of the restaurants downstairs of their hotel, he and Daichi promptly crashed and were out for the night. Being exhausted from the flight helped make sleeping together pretty decent. Now, they were refreshed and ready to take the city by storm… well, not really, because storms are destructive and all out crappy. Nevertheless, Kuroo was excited for all that was planned.

 

They went to eat breakfast downstairs, with the view he told Daichi about before their flight, and then they decided to walk along the beach. The sand was soft, and such an ivory color, with the blue of the ocean and the not-so-hot sun. No wonder people loved to get married here. “So, I have some touristy things planned for us today. We’re going to go swim with dolphins, but after visiting this shopping mall.” Kuroo explained, as he and Daichi let the waves lick at their toes.

“Swimming with dolphins?”

“Yeah, exciting right? We definitely have to take pictures, because I strive to make Bokuto jealous.” Kuroo commented, making Daichi laugh. “Then of course, we have to get into the couple mindset, because I’m sure the rehearsal dinner will be tons of fun.”

“Is Daishou having a bachelor party?”

“I’m actually unsure of that. I know his fiancée is having a night out with her friends after the dinner.”

“Would you want a bachelor party?”

“Not really… I can do without a big bash where people expect you to do something stupid and jeopardize your relationship before you take a plunge to solidify said relationship.”

“Did you have to say it like that, nerd?” Daichi laughed again, hitting Kuroo’s arm playfully.

“Are you saying that you would like a bachelor party, Daichi?”

“No… I agree with you. I don’t see the need to celebrate your bachelorness…?”

“That’s not even a word.”

“But you know what I mean!”

“Yeah, I do…” Kuroo smiled, “Hey, we should get back to the hotel. So we can get ready to head to the mall. It’s actually within walking distance…”

 

The Ala Moana Shopping Mall was a ten-minute walk from their hotel. Although, Kuroo wasn’t really the shopping type, and neither was Daichi honestly, it was a must do whenever they traveled. Plus, they owed a few friends some souvenirs, and Kuroo wanted to buy Yaku and Kai something nice for giving him confidence to eventually confess his feelings. He didn’t know when he would do that act exactly, but Kai had suggested the day of the wedding because everyone would be in the mood for love. He had a point, and even Bokuto mimicked Kai’s thoughts. That had to be a sign or something, right?

 

After shopping and getting some interesting trinkets and other souvenirs, they had lunch before returning the hotel to rest a bit. Kuroo took the opportunity to nap while Daichi watched television. It was then time to head to Sea Life Park to swim with the dolphins.

                                                                 

The trip to Sea Life Park was about half an hour, and it was in an elevated almost mountainous area of the island, Daichi sat by the window, pointing out the many beaches and how beautiful the shore appeared, strong waves crashing against it.

 

Sea Life Park was an aquatic zoo. There were turtles, penguins, sharks, sea lions, the list goes on. They signed a waiver and changed into wet suits, waiting for their group to be called. “Nervous? Excited? A little of both?” Kuroo questioned.

“Both. I highly doubt any harm will come to either us, especially since they allow children to do this, but it’s a little surreal that we’ll get to see such marine life so up close and personal.” Their group was called up, and they followed the instructors over to the dolphin pool.

 

There were two groups, both on opposite sides of the giant pool. They stood on an underwater bench, after putting on life jackets for safety and were then introduced to the dolphins. The dolphins were siblings, coming from the same mother. One was a female named Adela, and the other a male named Kona. Kuroo and Daichi’s group were going to be working with Adela.

 

Adela the dolphin performed a few tricks with her brother, doing impressive leaps into the air, catching toys with her snout, and making noises as if to say hello. When it was time to come into contact with her, she first slowly swam by, allowing the guests to feel along her back, observing how smooth she was. After, the instructors mentioned how they were allowed three poses for photos. The first pose was allowing Adela to place a kiss on their cheek, the second being the guest kissing Adela on her snout, and then the third final photo would be of the guest holding on to her fins as she swam.

 

It was a great experience, one that you treasured for years. When the time was up, the groups were dismissed and went to change. Kuroo and Daichi then went to purchase their photos. “This doesn’t count as cheating right? I mean… we both kissed her, and she kissed both of us.” Kuroo joked, making Daichi chuckle. Being the cause of Daichi’s laughter had officially become his favorite pastime.

“Don’t worry, I’m not afraid that you’ll run off and leave me for a dolphin.” Daichi clarified, grabbing a hold of Kuroo’s hand as they walked back to their bus to take them to their hotel. By the time they would get there, shower and change, it would be time for the rehearsal dinner. Plus, swimming really worked up an appetite. Kuroo in fact was almost a little jealous that Adela got to eat so much fish.

“Well, that’s good to know. It was almost tempting because she does enjoy fish a lot more than you do. So we have that in common.”

“Are you saying that I don’t eat fish enough for your taste? I find that a little absurd, because I suck it up, prepare, and eat it, whenever you insist we have it.”

“Exactly, you ‘suck it up’, your words, not mine. You don’t thoroughly enjoy the nutrients and taste our fish friends give to our bodies.”

“When you call them friends, you make it harder to eat them. Also, must I remind you that you were once an anti-fish eater. Should I call up your mother and ask her to retell the story of the younger Tetsurou who cried at the thought of eating mackerel?”

“No, you don’t.” Kuroo stated, his heart swelling. This is what he loved. He loved that Daichi remembered the most mundane, random, and exciting facts that shaped Kuroo to be the person he was today. He loved that Daichi took to his teasing with a smile on his face, along with a few jabs of his own. Damn, he just really loved Daichi.

 

“Hey,” Kuroo began, “Where do you see yourself in five years?” He knew the question probably threw Daichi off, since they were walking to Daishou’s hotel where the rehearsal dinner would take place. It was only a five minute walk, so it’s not like they had all the time in the world to indulge into this topic, but he was curious and needed to know as soon as it popped into his mind…

“I…guess, married? That would be ideal, but if not, I want to at least be in a relationship where marriage is definitely an option.”

“Interesting.”

“Is it?”

“Well, you know… it’s nice to think of your future sometimes. Why do you want to be married? Five years isn’t as much time as one would think.”

“It’s always been an option for me… I know some people our age think it’s not necessary, you can still have a marriage like bond without the paper, but I just think its one of those milestones I have to do. I wouldn’t mind being life partners, I guess, but it would be better, in my opinion, to have a husband…or wife.” Daichi muttered the last word, and Kuroo tried to not let it bother him. The boy probably was super unsure if Kuroo had feelings for him, so he had to make it seem like he had a lot of options. Kuroo understood, because if he was still in denial, and wasn’t planning on spilling those feelings, he would answer with something similar.  

“Well, I can almost guarantee that you’ll get what you want, Daichi.”

“Are you a fortune teller now? Did you swallow some of that water when we were swimming with Adela?”

“No, but… I just have a good feeling.”

“Well, I appreciate your good feelings, but let’s not talk about this anymore.” Kuroo nodded in agreement, taking a hold of Daichi’s hand before they entered the lobby of Daishou’s hotel.  

 

There wasn’t too much to see in the lobby, because there was a huge sign that directed the way to the private dining room where the rehearsal dinner would be held. When they entered the room, they were asked for their names by staff and then ushered to their assigned seats. There were a bunch of round tables decorating the space, with one table front and center on a stage, probably where Daishou would sit with his fiancée. The tables were decorated with linen, white and gold plates, cutlery and candles. “This is really fancy; I feel so…out of place.” Daichi whispered into Kuroo’s ear. A lot of people were still missing, yet it felt right to whisper instead of just using regular volume.

“Yeah, not the ideal setting for a country bumpkin and a suburb dweller.”

“Did you really just call me a country bumpkin?”

“I believe I did.”

“You know Miyagi is not as--”

“Kuroo, and his lovely Sawamura!” Daishou’s mother called out, walking over to greet them. “Oh, how you’ve grown so much! Your mother told me that you were going to attend the wedding, and I was just so excited! Especially when she told me about your own engagement!”

“Thank you-”

“So, are you two going to have a big ceremony too? If so, I hope Suguru’s can inspire you, possibly give you some ideas on themes, cuisine, decorations… the list goes on.” She giggled lightly.

“I think Daichi and I would prefer a smaller ceremony…”

“Ah! Those are more intimate, I understand. At first, Suguru thought that was what he wanted, but Hana and I talked some sense into him. Oh! More guests are arriving, and I must greet them, but we will talk more! If not tonight, definitely tomorrow.” She sashayed away, and Daichi looked over at Kuroo.

“She’s a very… strong personality. She was pretty much putting down the idea of a smaller ceremony, but she did it with…politeness?”

“She is Daishou’s mother…” Was all Kuroo could say.

 

After a while, all the guests began to fill the dining room, and now they all waited for the main couple. “Okay…any minute now, will be nice. We can’t use the open bar until they arrive, and I needed a drink, like twenty minutes ago.” Kuroo complained, and Daichi grabbed a hold of his hand.

“Calm down. You can wait it out a little longer. Drink some water or something.”

“I need something a lot stronger than water if I’m going to be dealing with the Daishou family, along with some of my mom’s coworkers all night.” Kuroo felt Daichi’s fingers intertwine with his, and he did instantly feel less irritated.

“Attention! Attention please! The happy couple should be making their entrance soon!”

 

Sure enough, Daishou entered, holding the hand of his fiancée Hana, and together they made their way to the table set up for them. A microphone was pushed into Daishou’s hand by his mother, prompting him to say something. “Well, first… Hana and I would like to thank everyone for coming all the way to Honolulu to celebrate such a joyous occasion. I would also like to thank her father, for allowing me to take Hana’s hand in marriage.”

“He’s such a kiss-ass.” Kuroo muttered to Daichi, who quickly shushed him.

Daishou continued to ramble on with a perfect speech about how honored he was to be sharing this moment with his family and close friends, and how thankful and blessed he and his soon-to-be wife are. He finally ended the speech with a lovely, “Let’s eat”, and Kuroo made a beeline for the bar.

 

“I don’t know about you, but I feel a lot better now.” Kuroo relayed to Daichi as he sat back into his seat with a vodka soda in hand.

“That’s good to hear, now will you behave?”

“I am behaving!”

“One more salty comment, and I might have to put you in timeout.” Daichi warned, stealing Kuroo’s drink and taking a quick sip.  

“That sounds rather kinky, Dai.” Kuroo partly knew that statement would earn him an elbow in the stomach, but the slight blush on Daichi’s cheeks that accompanied the jab was unexpected.

“You really do need a timeout.”

 

The dinner started when everyone was served a starter salad, and Kuroo took the time to get to know the other guests seated at his and Daichi’s table. There was one of Daishou’s coworkers, along with his girlfriend, and one of Hana’s coworkers, and her wife. It was nice to talk to people their age, instead of ladies his mother worked with before.

 

By the time entrees rolled around, Kuroo was thoroughly relaxed, thanks to his vodka soda, and he was ready for any question thrown at him about his relationship with Daichi, and future goals.

 

By dessert, Kuroo was sure that every one of his mother’s old coworkers were in love with Daichi too, because they kept complimenting on his manners and comparing him to their own sons.

 

“You seem to be popular with the ladies.” Kuroo told Daichi once they were settled in bed for the night, “If they weren’t married already, I would think they were trying to take you for themselves.”

“Were you jealous?”

“Me? Jealous? No way!”

“I thought they were all very sweet, reminded me of my mother’s friends.”

“I bet you’re a favorite amongst them too.”

“Yeah, I am.” Daichi admitted, turning on his side and facing Kuroo, “Hey…”

“Hey.” Kuroo repeated, mimicking Daichi’s position so they could be face to face.

“How are you feeling?”

“What do you mean?”

“Although you hate to admit it, you really care about Daishou. He’s taking a big step in his life, how do you feel about it?” Daichi reached out, his fingers pushing back Kuroo’s fringe.

“I don’t know.” Kuroo answered, a little distracted now because he could stare at Daichi with both eyes now.

“It’s okay to admit it. Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Fine… I’m happy for him, okay? I’m glad that he found someone that’s willing to put up with him, although I’m not that surprised. He’s very likable, even if he has his shitty moments. Plus, Hana seems like a nice girl.”

“Tomorrow’s going to be great.” Daichi’s hand left Kuroo’s hair, and went to cup his cheek.

“Yeah, it will be.” Kuroo agreed, watching the boy across from him closely. Daichi smiled briefly before scooting a little closer, placing a kiss on Kuroo’s forehead.

“Goodnight, Tetsu.” Daichi then turned so his back was now facing Kuroo instead, and Kuroo was thankful because his cheeks were probably flaring bright red.  

“Goodnight, Dai.”

 

_Saturday: May 28_

 

“Guess what! I have a surprise for you!” Daichi exclaimed, hitting Kuroo awake with a few fluffy pillows.

“You have a surprise for me, on a trip… I planned?”

“Yes… because while you were sleeping your day away, I went out to explore, and signed us up for…wait for it…” Daichi paused for dramatic effect, “Surfing lessons!”

“The sun’s barely out?” Kuroo observed, looking out of the balcony doors.

“But its an hour drive to the North Shore.”

“Who’s driving?”

“I am! So wake up, lazy bones. We have to hit the road.”

“Your excitement is cute, but where are you getting a car?”

“Is your brain always this foggy in the morning? I asked the concierge of course, and they have a ride set up and waiting. Now, hurry up!”

 

The ride to the North Shore went by quickly, thanks to the radio playing and how easy conversation comes when Kuroo is with Daichi. They arrived and met up with their instructor, Johnny, before going to change into wet suits. Kuroo allowed Daichi to cover his face in sunscreen, and had to resist the urge to say a sly comment about how Daichi was treating him like a child, and that he was capable of putting on his own sunscreen. And, if he was honest with himself, it actually felt nice when Daichi did it.

 

Johnny explained the steps, and had them try out the stance on land a few times until they got the hang of it before they were able to get in the water. “I think I’ll go first.” Daichi informed Kuroo.

“I’ll be rooting for you.”

 

Kuroo stayed stationed on land, as he watched Daichi venture out a little further, turning his board and waiting on the next wave that would be big enough to ride. When the wave came, with help from Johnny’s instruction, Kuroo watched Daichi lay on his board, push up using his arms and quickly stand up, planting his feet firmly and letting the wave carry the board. Daichi was able to stay standing for a good five seconds before falling into the ocean water. Kuroo ran out, swimming over to help Daichi immediately.

 

“I did it! Did you see me?!” Daichi questioned, hanging on to the board, Kuroo doing the same across from him.

“Yes, I saw! You succeeded on your first try. I’m impressed.”

“Did I look cool?”

“Yeah, for a second there, I thought you were cooler than me.”

“Now my life is complete.” Daichi laughed, and Kuroo joined in. That’s when Kuroo realized that the board separating them was not really doing a great job because he could feel Daichi’s breath hitting his face. If he turned his head a little to the right, and puckered his lips, he could actually kiss Daichi…

 

But he chickened out last minute.

 

“So…it’s, uh- my turn now.” Kuroo said patting the board to get Daichi’s attention back to the sport of surfing, and not that they almost shared their first kiss in front of Johnny.

“I’ll be rooting for you.”

 

 Surfing was another experience Kuroo would never forget. Partly because he was able to stand on the board for ten seconds, partly because he got to see Daichi’s thighs straddle a surfboard as they waited for more waves, and partly because he almost kissed the guy he was in love with! The day was going great so far, and if it continued going in this direction, the future was looking bright.

 

“You look very handsome, Tetsurou.” Daichi commented as he helped Kuroo tame his hair into a style more acceptable for a wedding. They were all dressed and almost ready to go, just doing some last minute touches before their ride would arrive.

“Thanks, I try…”

“This is where you’re supposed to compliment me back, asshole.”

“You look just as, if not more, handsome, Daichi.”

“I can do without the smugness, but I’ll let it pass. Now let’s go!”

 

The house where the ceremony and reception would take place was beautiful. There was an altar covered with white and pale pink flowers, with chairs set up in rows out on the back lawn. The patio was lined with chains of lights and small floral bulbs. The tables there had crisp white linens, and similar table setting as the rehearsal dinner, but now the candles were joined with intricate centerpieces. It looked like it was straight out of a magazine.

 

Kuroo and Daichi took their seats, and waited. “Wow…how much do you think this costs?” Daichi questioned, and Kuroo shrugged his shoulders.

“A lot more than we would ever be willing to pay.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t want a ceremony like this? Its—“

“Its nice, but not us.”

 

More guests began to file in, and take their seats, and the officiator stood at the altar. Once the seats were full, soft music began to play, and everyone watched Daishou escort his mother and father to their seat before standing next to the officiator. The music continued on, and everyone was directed to stand to their feet as Hana walked down the aisle with her father. Kuroo could see all the tenseness in Daishou’s shoulders immediately disappear, once Hana came to a stop by his side.

 

The exchange of vows and rings was a very special moment, and Kuroo had a little fun watching Daishou struggle a bit to repeat the English vows. Quite a few guests were reduced to tears from watching such love blossom before them. The marriage was solidified with a kiss, and once the newlyweds descended the aisle, everyone was dismissed to the reception area.

 

“Hana looked great up there.” Daichi commented, pulling Kuroo out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, she did. Daishou is a lucky guy.”

“Aren’t you glad that you came?”

“Yes, I am. Is that your goal this trip? To get me to admit that I like Daishou more than I lead on?”

“That’s not my goal, but it would be nice of you to admit that.” Daichi teased.

“Did you two sign the guest book?” Daishou’s mother interjected, pressing a book into Kuroo’s palms. “That way we know who to send thank you cards to.”

“Oh…okay.” Kuroo said quickly jotting down his and Daichi’s name and address.

“Thank you. Wasn’t that such a beautiful ceremony? Are you sure you would rather something small instead of something as grand as this?”

“I asked him the same question.” Daichi admitted.

Maybe it was a sudden streak of rebellion, but Kuroo replied with, “This ceremony was quite breathtaking, but still not mine or Daichi’s style. Maybe we’ll elope instead?” Daishou’s mother was definitely shocked by Kuroo’s response, but she smiled, thanked he and Daichi for coming, and quickly left their presence.

“She’s going to tell your mother that you said that to her.” Daichi informed him, “What was with that response anyway?”

“It came out before I could stop it.”

“You’re a mess, and don’t get any ideas. We’re not eloping.” Daichi then pressed a kiss to Kuroo’s cheek.

 

Dinner was served with your choice of fish or chicken. Kuroo chose fish, and Daichi chose chicken so he wouldn’t have to share, which Kuroo did not appreciate and complained about. “How are we going to function as a married couple, if you won’t even share your dinner with me?”

“I’m already agreeing to share my life with you! Why do I have to share my dinner too?”

“Because eating dinner is part of life, so that should be shared as well.”

“Your logic is flawed.”

“No, yours is.”

“I hate to break up such cute bickering, but may I speak to Kuroo-kun for a second?” Daishou interrupted, and Daichi looked up at him.

“Sure, I’ll grab some more champagne and leave you two alone.” Daichi gathered his and Kuroo’s empty glasses and left his seat for Daishou to take.

 

Kuroo was a little suspicious but he didn’t let it show, “Is there a problem, Daishou-kun?”

“No, no problem. I just…” Daishou paused, his tongue peeking through his lips, a sign that he was thinking, “Look, I’m going to be nice and it’s going to be really weird, but just play along, okay?”

“I’ll try my best.”

“I wanted to personally thank you for coming…and supporting me by being here. I don’t have many that I consider really good friends, and although we seem to always fight, I do consider _you_ a friend. I’ve _always_ considered you as one, so it means a lot to me that you’re here.”

“Wow… you’re right, this is weird.”

“You said you’d play along, you damn cat.”

“I am playing along, snake!”

“Just put me out of my misery and say that you’re glad to be here, so I can move on.”

“I’m glad to be here, and I’m not just saying it because you just told me to. I actually mean it.”

“Do…you think I made the right decision?”

“Excuse me?”

“Marrying Hana was the right thing to do, right?”

Kuroo was panicking slightly, he was never good at comforting people (or maybe he was and just didn’t know it). The point was, Daichi was usually the best at this, and he wasn’t here to coach Kuroo through what to say. What do you say to a newlywed having doubts already?! “Do you love her?”

“Of course.”

“Then, yeah you did the right thing.”

“Is it really simple?”

“I have no idea, I’m just trying to help!”

“I know I’m just messing with you!” Daishou laughed.

“You’re such a jerk! However, I will give you credit for having the balls to actually pull through and get married.”

“Why? Are you having doubts about marrying Sawamura?”

“I give credit, when credit’s due, Daishou.”

“That didn’t answer my question.”

“I-I don’t know. How did you know that Hana was the one that you wanted to marry?”

“Easy. One night, I was lying in bed, and I thought about where I saw myself in five, ten, twenty years. The more I thought about it, the more I saw her being a huge part of my future. So I took that as I wanted to marry her.”

“Weren’t you afraid she’d say no?”

“Of course, but at the end, she did say yes, and she did accept the ring, and look at us now. Sawamura did say yes, and he is wearing the ring, so no worries on your part.”

“How can you say that so easily?”

“It’s the truth, that’s how. Anyway, nice talking to you, let’s pretend this never happened, and also remember I invited you to my wedding, so I better get an invite to yours.” Daishou patted Kuroo on the head, knowing it would upset him, “Now I’m off to go cut the cake with my wife. Do you prefer chocolate or vanilla?”

“Chocolate.”

“I’ll make sure you get vanilla then!”  

 

Daichi returned, handing Kuroo the new full glass, and Kuroo downed half of the champagne. “Everything okay?” Daichi questioned, gesturing to Kuroo’s sudden need to drink.

“Yeah, I had a decent conversation with Daishou.”

“About?”

“He thanked me for coming.”

“That was nice of him.”

“Yeah, it was a nice conversation, but his niceness was revoked two seconds later.”

“And why is that?” Daichi asked handing off their empty plates to the staff member collecting them.

“This why.” Kuroo pointed to the slice of vanilla cake placed in front of him, and the slice of chocolate placed in front of Daichi.

“Because he gave you cake…?”

“No! Well yes. He asked which flavor I preferred and gave me the opposite because he’s a jerk.”

“He’s not that much of a jerk, if you think about it. He could have given me vanilla too, therefore guaranteeing that you wouldn’t get chocolate at all.”

“So you’ll share with me?”

“No way! I’m just saying he didn’t do the complete jerk thing.”  

“I always knew you had a mean bone in your body.” Kuroo gathered a bit of frosting on his finger, reaching out and smearing it on Daichi’s cheek.

“Hey! What a waste!” Daichi complained, retaliating by smearing frosting on Kuroo’s nose.

“Aw, come on, Dai! You’re not supposed to stoop to my level.” Daichi shrugged his shoulders before grabbing a napkin and wiping Kuroo’s face clean.

“I have my moments.”

 

After cake, there was more dancing and drinking. Daichi made conversation with one of Hana’s friends, because they both still adjusting to city living although its been a few years. Kuroo had to sit through a few more conversations from his mother’s coworkers about the things she has told them about his childhood and relationship, giving him advice on how to keep Daichi happy. One even told Kuroo that he should be careful, because Daichi was quite the catch, and someone might take him. Kuroo promised that he would not let that happen. 

 

Before the wedding came to a full close, they shared some wise words for the couples, and lit some Chinese paper lanterns. The lanterns were to be released and symbolize hopes and wishes for good luck. When Kuroo and Daichi released their lantern, Kuroo couldn’t help but wish that a bit of that good luck would rub off on him so he could tell Daichi how he felt tonight.

 

They arrived back to their hotel room at around midnight, and they were immediately drawn to their balcony due to the moonlight seeping in from behind the curtains. Stepping out, they saw an amazing view of the moon hitting the beach’s surface, white waves still crashing against the sand. Daichi’s hands went up, gripping the railing as he leaned over it a bit, to get a better look and sniff the salty sea air, while also getting hit with some sea breeze. Kuroo enjoyed the sight before him, taking a breath. Kai and Bokuto were right, tonight was perfect.

 

He placed his hand atop of Daichi’s, fingers intertwining between his, and causing Daichi’s gaze to break away from the ocean and turn towards him.

“Hey Dai...” “Tetsu...” both started at the same time, paused, shared a laugh, which quickly fell and then their gaze was broken for a chance to hide their tinted cheeks.

“You first.” Daichi advised.

“No, you first… I insist.”

“That wedding was absolutely beautiful… this trip over all has been quite wonderful, honestly. Thanks for inviting me.”

“Thanks for agreeing to come along with me.”

“I never asked you…where you see yourself in five years.”

“Hmm…” Kuroo had to word this carefully, he thought over his options for a quick second, “I see myself married.”

“Really?” Daichi sounded surprised, almost like Kuroo knocked the wind out of him.

“Yeah… is that hard to believe? You said the same thing!”

“Its not that, I’m just…never mind. What else do you see?”

“Hopefully I’ll be done with school… I’ll have the dream job; I can make a good earnings to provide for my family. Definitely be out of that apartment and into something bigger. Hopefully, you’ll...still be apart of it all.” Okay, it wasn’t the confession he was aiming for, but… it was something. Thinking about the future made Kuroo self conscious, and a little insecure… he loss a bit of confidence in himself.

 

Except it was almost like Daichi picked up on that, “Well… I don’t know if you know this or not, but we’re engaged. You’re kind of stuck with me.” Daichi teased and Kuroo had this overwhelming need to kiss him.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, and Daichi chuckled.

“You don’t have to ask.”

 

Kuroo leaned down, pausing right before their lips could touch, just to get a reaction out of Daichi. It worked, because he pouted cutely, tugging at Kuroo’s hand as a sign to stop playing around. When their lips first met, it was a shy brief kiss, almost like they were testing the waters before diving in. For the next one, Kuroo wrapped his arms around Daichi’s lower back, pulling him closer to deepen their smooch, tongue swiping against the seam of Daichi’s lips, asking for permission. Daichi granted it, his hands shooting up to Kuroo’s hair, but quickly pulled away. “Were you going to pull my hair?” Kuroo questioned, breaking their kiss as he waited for an answer.

“Maybe…”

“Go for it.”

“That sounds rather kinky, Tetsu.”

“You like timeouts, I like my hair pulled…we’re even.”

“Let’s save the talking for later, yeah?” Daichi suggested, pulling Kuroo back into a kiss by the collar of his shirt, before his hands finally began to tangle in Kuroo’s hair. if this was Daichi’s new way of shutting Kuroo up, he might have incentive to run his mouth more…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can yell at me [here](http://www.roronoaxd.tumblr.com) :)


	5. Last Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fated June 1st finally arrives, forcing Daichi and Kuroo to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

_Sunday: May 29_

 

At around 3:30AM, Daichi had to use the restroom, and then couldn’t fall back to sleep after that. He snuck out onto the balcony, with a bottle of water in hand, taking a seat on a chair and watching the waves crash against the beach. Despite being unable to sleep, he felt great. In fact, Daichi hadn’t felt this great in years. He was a bit tired, and his lips were a little swollen, but he felt so desired and so… _loved_. Yes, Daichi felt loved.

 

A few hours ago, after he and Kuroo shared their first kiss on this balcony, they got comfortable on bed and kissed until they were too tired to kiss anymore. Daichi leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes and remembering how good it felt to finally feel Kuroo’s lips upon his. It felt _so right_. It was also perfect timing, as if all this past month’s emotions were leading up to that kiss. 

 

Today would be his and Kuroo’s last day in Hawaii, and since the time change was so screwy, their Monday would be over by the time they landed back in Japan, meaning…they only had one more day to enjoy whatever _this_ was.

 

Was it a relationship? Kuroo kind of confessed his feelings last night, not with exact words but it was implied when he revealed that he saw Daichi in his life, five years from now. Daichi also took into consideration their night of making out like hormonal teenagers, which had to have meant _something_. Daichi refused to think otherwise.

 

However, there is always an underlying insecurity, just the possibility that Kuroo might be playing Daichi had him ready to vomit. He didn’t want to think of such ill thoughts about the guy he was into so much, especially when his heart was trying to leap out of his chest from being in such close proximity. When this fake engagement started, they agreed to work things out in June. Now, June was in two days. Daichi just had _two_ more days to enjoy all that he was willing to offer to Kuroo before they both would have to wake up and face reality. A reality that could possibly mean _losing_ Kuroo, something Daichi feared greatly.

 

Daichi continued his train of thoughts, moving on to think about how things would change back at home if they were to actually become a couple. Would he want to get engaged right away? That seemed like a lot of pressure. Although he had never dated Kuroo, he couldn’t see their dynamics changing drastically just because they placed a fancy title upon their relationship. At least, that’s what he hoped…

 

He finished up his water, and went back inside and to bed, climbing in and getting comfortable under the covers. Daichi then turned his body towards Kuroo’s sleeping form. He reached out, ghosting his hand over Kuroo’s jawbone, outlining it with his fingertips. Kuroo suddenly grabbed a hold of his wrist, placing a kiss against it before letting go. “You were awake?” Daichi questioned, startled a bit by Kuroo’s movement.

“Yeah, I heard you go out onto the balcony, so I waited for you to come back.”

Daichi chuckled softly, leaning closer to let his head rest against Kuroo’s shoulder, “I don’t want to leave.”

“Me either… It has been quite the trip.” Kuroo’s arms wrapped around Daichi, pulling him closer. “We always have fun on our trips though.”

“Yeah, look at Vegas. We had lots of fun there.”

“This will seem random, but I have a question, and I want you to be honest with me.”

“Okay...”

“Say we weren’t drunk out of ours minds that night, but the same conversation went on… would you have still went along with it?”

“What do you mean?” Daichi probed although he knew damn well what Kuroo was trying to say, he just needed time to come up with an acceptable answer.

“Bokuto said that since we already had the boyfriend benefits, we should just get married, right? Then I said, that’s a great idea, got down on one knee, and asked you to marry me. If we both weren’t intoxicated, would you still have said yes?”

“I-I don’t really know how you expect me to answer that.”

“It is asking for a lot, huh? Just forget I said something then.”

“No, wait, just listen for a second.” Daichi pleaded, “I feel like I would have said yes because I’d pretty much follow you anywhere. You’re my best friend, and I spend a lot of time with you for a reason, because I feel like I need you to be in my life. I know, it’s silly to feel like you have to depend on someone else, and we always joked that we would never say cheesy lines like ‘I need you to survive’ because we’ve obviously survived fine without knowing each other at first. The difference is that I don’t _want_ to live without you, if I don’t have to.”

“I feel the same way.” Although Daichi couldn’t see Kuroo’s face at the moment, he just knew the boy was smiling, genuinely, and he couldn’t help but smile too. “There’s something important that I want to say to you… but I want to wait until June 1st. That way, you’ll know that I really mean what I say.”

“There’s something I want to say to you too, on that day.”

“Let’s get some more sleep. It’s still really early.” Daichi cuddled closer to Kuroo, falling asleep soon after with comfort that Kuroo needed him as much as he needed Kuroo.

 

They both woke again at a more acceptable time around 8:30AM. “So, what do you feel like doing before our flight home?” Kuroo questioned, arms stretching out, as Daichi smoothed some of his bedhead down. “We’ve been surfing, swimming with dolphins, shopping… we could go on a hike.”

“A hike sounds nice.”

“I know of a short one, Manoa Falls. I’ll have to ask how to get there though.”

“Then get up and go downstairs to ask!” Daichi instructed, pushing Kuroo out of bed gently.

 

When Kuroo came back, he explained the short drive, and showed Daichi a map. The concierge was going to set up a car for them to use, but it would take at least an hour, giving them time to get ready and have a quick breakfast.

 

After eating some fried rice, fresh fruits, and yogurt, they made the short drive to the hiking site. They parked and began the journey. “We don’t get to hike often; this is a nice change in routine.” Kuroo explained. Daichi doing his best to take wider strides, and keep pace with Kuroo’s long legs.

“Can you slow down a bit? It’s still morning, and I’m not fully awake to keep up.” Daichi complained, grabbing a hold of Kuroo’s shirt when he almost slipped on the jagged path. Kuroo reached out, taking a hold of his hand, and continuing on.

“Sorry, I forget sometimes that you have short legs.”

“Hey! I’m not that short.” Daichi retorted, hitting Kuroo with his free hand. “What’s the rush anyway?”

“No rush, just excitement.”

“For?”

“You’ll see.” Kuroo promised, making Daichi roll his eyes.

 

After a few more kilometers, Kuroo suddenly let go of his hold on Daichi’s hand, and covered Daichi’s eyes. “What’s this for?”

“Just trust me. You trust me, don’t you?”

“That question causes so much anxiety…”

“Do you trust me, Dai?”

“Yes.” Daichi answered truthfully, reaching up to take hold of Kuroo’s wrists.

“Just continue stepping forward, the ground’s flat so you shouldn’t trip on anything…and if you do, I’ll be here to stop you.” Daichi did as he was told, taking careful steps but trusting that Kuroo would have his back if anything was to happen. He could hear the rushing of water approaching, but didn’t question it and continued until Kuroo told him to stop. “Tah-dah!” Kuroo called out, removing his hands and granting Daichi his sight back.

 

They now stood in front of the Monoa waterfall, basking in its natural beauty. Daichi took a few steps forward to look at the waterfall more closely. “Hey Dai.” Daichi looked over his shoulder and back at Kuroo, smile gracing his lips. He was surprised to see Kuroo with his phone out, already snapping the picture. “Wow… that worked great.” Kuroo said, judging the photo.

“Let me see!” Daichi requested, walking over and wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s lower back while peaking at the phone.

“I think this will become my new wallpaper.”

“No more Apron-Daichi?”

“The fact that you just referred to yourself as Apron-Daichi, is probably the cutest thing ever.”

“Shut up.” Daichi muttered, with no real heat behind it, “I now need a photo of you.”

“Let’s just take one together. Smile, and act like you’re happy to be here with me.” Kuroo teased, extended his arm to get the waterfall into the frame before snapping a quick picture of him and Daichi.

“I don’t have to act; I am happy to be here with you.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think that’s the start of a confession.”

“Maybe it is?” Daichi looked up, watching Kuroo’s face closely. He could read slight confusion, but also fondness. He then leaned up, placing a quick peck against Kuroo’s lips. “We should start heading back.”

“But we were having such a lovely conversation.”

“June 1st, remember?”

“Right… June 1st.”

 

The hike back to the car didn’t take very long and in the lot, a food truck selling shaved ice was parked. They decided to share a cherry flavored ice, and sat in the car eating it. Daichi then suggested that they take a photo, showing off their artificially red tongues. During the drive back to the hotel, Daichi held on to Kuroo’s hand, feeling like a lovesick teenager with their antics.

 

When they arrived back at their hotel, they began to gather their things for the flight home. A taxi delivered them at the airport, and they easily made it through the security checkpoints, and were now awaiting their board time. “How are you feeling?” Kuroo asked, taking a hold of Daichi’s hand and playing with his fingertips.

“I’m fine.”

“No, I mean like…aren’t you nervous about the flight? I know how you get.”

“Oh, yeah, just a little.” Kuroo didn’t say anything else, instead he just rubbed Daichi’s arms and back comfortingly. “Everything will be fine.”

 

_Monday: May 30_

 

There was a lovely 19-hour difference between Tokyo and Honolulu, so their Monday was practically gone by the time they landed and made it to their apartment. The two decided to take Momo for a walk since it had been quite a while. The pug was happy to see them, as well as their neighbor, Rino-san. “How was your trip?” She asked, while rummaging through her drawers for Momo’s leash.

“It was great, very relaxing and enjoyable.” Daichi answered, taking the leash from her hands.

“I bet the island was beautiful…and the wedding?”

“Also beautiful.” Kuroo replied.

“I guarantee your wedding will be better.” She opened the door to her apartment, and Daichi immediately flushed while Kuroo gawked.

“H-how did you—“

“I may be old, Tetsurou-kun, but my eye sight isn’t failing me. I noticed the ring on Daichi’s hand forever ago. I’m offended you two never told me, so I could congratulate you properly!”

“Sorry, Rino-san.”

“Aw, it’s fine! As long as Momo and I get an invite to the ceremony or party, whichever you decide to throw.”

“We’ll personally deliver it.” Kuroo teased before she waved them goodbye.       

 

“I would have never thought that she would have noticed this.” Daichi said holding out his hand as they walked through the park. Kuroo grabbed hold of it, bringing it closer to his face to scrutinize.

“It is pretty flashy, very noticeable against your skin tone.”

“Then I guess, Drunk Kuroo did a great job, picking it out.”

“I have great taste.”

“Would it kill you to be humble?”

“Yeah, it might.” Kuroo stated, finally letting go of Daichi’s hand and opting to put an arm around his shoulders. “We should get our own pet.”

“Yeah? Let me guess…a cat?”

“No, what about a bird.”

“A bird? Like a parrot?”

“Yeah, or a cockatiel, or those cute ones with the blue bellies and white heads.”

“Parakeet?”  

“Yes! A Parakeet!” Kuroo then continued on, suggesting names and cage placement.

“Do you really want a bird?” Daichi questioned and Kuroo stopped walking, causing Daichi and Momo to stop too.

“Yes, I think it will be a great addition to our home. A start to our family…”

“Then let’s get one.” Daichi agreed, a smile on his face.

 

_Tuesday: May 31_

 

Daichi was serious when he agreed to getting a parakeet with Kuroo, so after classes and work, they went to a pet store near their apartment building and looked around at bird cages. The found one, white and spacious, and picked up the box, before continuing to look around for additions. They found a bunch of perches and bells to hang in side, cage liners, as well as a stainless steel clip-on bowls for food and water. Now it was time to chose a bird.

“What about this one?” Kuroo questioned, pointing out a parakeet with a blue belly, white head, and grey wings.

“Cute, but I like this one.” Daichi said pointing out a parakeet with a yellow body, green-blue wings, and orange around it’s eyes.

“Well… we should only get one. We’re first time parents.” Kuroo argued.

“Exactly, so we should get this one.” Daichi said pointing out the parakeet he picked.

“No, we should get this one.” Kuroo countered.

“What about this one?” A bird specialist at the store questioned, pointing to a bird with a green body, grey wings, and a yellow face.

“I like it…what about you, Tetsu?” Daichi questioned.

“I like it too.”

“It’s a boy.” The specialist revealed.

“We’ll take him!”

 

The walk home was exciting though Kuroo was forced to hold all the supplies, while Daichi happily carried the travel cage with their new pet inside. “What should we name him?” Daichi questioned as they made their way up the elevator and to their floor and door.

“Something with character. What about Mochi?”

“Mochi? Since when does that have character?” Daichi questioned once they entered their apartment, Kuroo immediately placing the supplies down and getting the bigger cage set up.

“Forget what I said about the character thing. Do you like the name or not?”

“I like it, but why _Mochi_?”

“Because he’s green, and it reminded me of green tea mochi…”

“But he’s also yellow… you could have named him Sprite or something yellow and green.”

“Remind me to never let you name any of our kids.”

“ _Our_ kids?” Daichi questioned, helping Kuroo place the toys and perches. He didn’t mind the idea of having a family with Kuroo, hence why he agreed to getting a bird in the first place. Pets were a great start.

“Yeah, I’m thinking one boy, one girl, that way they’ll have someone to play with.” Kuroo stated, “Hopefully they won’t have horrible bedhead like me.”

“Yeah, hopefully…”

 

_Wednesday: June 1 st…._

 

Daichi had mixed feelings about this day. His future with Kuroo pretty much depended on the events of today. Too bad he had to wait around for the fated conversation. Anatomy classes and work took precedence, and Daichi found himself counting down the seconds until he could go home.

 

When he was finally able to clock out and leave, he could not move fast enough. On the walk home, Daichi pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to Suga and Iwaizumi. Both were fully aware about the conversation he planned on having with Kuroo, and offered their support. Daichi decided to leave them a message, that way if this went horribly wrong, he would have a place to run and hide to sulk.

 

He was the first to arrive at home so he checked up on Mochi, making sure the new pet had enough food and water, before ordering some delivery for himself and Kuroo. As he waited around, he had to occupy himself somehow. He opted with dialing up Asahi, talking to him about school, work, everything but his situation with Kuroo pretty much. It was a good distraction, one that lasted until the time Daichi anticipated Kuroo would come.

 

He ended the call with Asahi, promising to call him back soon, and put his phone away. When Kuroo arrived home, Daichi’s slight anxiety over how everything would turn out slowly crept back into his system. No matter what, he was going to admit his feeling today, but there was still this tiny fear slowly creeping over him, just waiting to either dissipate or consume him. “Hey! I ordered some chicken, it should be here soon.” He greeted as Kuroo removed his shoes and sweater.

“Oh okay, how was your day?”

“It was good, how was yours?”

“Good.” Kuroo nodded, walking over, “Should we talk here, or…?”

“Here is fine.” Daichi advised, taking a seat on the couch and turning his body towards Kuroo. Kuroo sat down, doing the same. “How should we go about this?”

“You first.”

“No, you first.”

“Dai, I insist. You first.”

“I don’t really know how to say it.”

“Me either.”

“I’ll just—” Daichi paused for a second, noticing something was different about Kuroo. His eyes trailed to Kuroo’s hand, where a shiny silver band rested on his ring finger. “You’re wearing your ring.” He pointed out quietly. Kuroo looked down at the jewelry too, a small smile forming on his lips.

“I got it resized. Dropped it off this morning, and picked it up before coming home. It looks nice, right?”

“Yes! It looks really nice. Does that mean…”

“Does it mean what?” Kuroo questioned, scooting a little closer, and Daichi could feel his face heat up.

“You want this to work out. This being, our relationship.”

“Is that what you want?”

“Tetsurou, I’ve wanted that for a long time now.” Daichi commented, looking down at the ring gracing his own hand. “That’s the real reason why I never took this off.”

“I was afraid; you know? Back in Hawaii, the night of Daishou’s wedding, I was so ready to tell you then, but I couldn’t bring myself to really come out and say it. I kept thinking ‘oh, no, he’ll never see me in that light. We’re just friends’. I can see that’s not the case, and it’s making it so much easier to tell you how I feel, how I’ve been feeling.”

“How long?” Daichi questioned, it was now his turn to scoot closer. He moved so close, his knee knocked against Kuroo’s.

“Probably longer, but since Vegas, it was becoming prominent and a lot harder to hide.”

“Same here. I’ve been teasing you all this time, and it turns out we’re both too chicken to just admit it. Even now, we still haven’t said it…” Daichi reached out, cupping Kuroo’s face between his hands, and pulling him close until their foreheads rested against each others’.

“I love you, Sawamura Daichi.” Tetsurou admitted, _finally_. Daichi had never felt so light before, his heart fluttering, his ears ringing, his smile a bit too big for his face.

“I love you, Kuroo Tetsurou.” Daichi pressed a kiss against Kuroo’s lips, it wasn’t a very good kiss to be honest. Both were grinning too much to really even consider it as a kiss, but it was still…perfect? They spent a few seconds more of grinning against the others face rather than kissing, before the knock at the door interrupted them. Daichi pulled away, getting up to collect their dinner and pay.

 

“Are we engaged? Or just dating?” Kuroo asked, mouth full of the chicken wings he and Daichi were devouring. Daichi paused in his chewing, before finishing what was in his mouth to talk.

“Dating…technically, but everyone will still think we’re engaged. Unless you want to break it off.”

“Nah. I can just ask you again when we’re ready. That time, I’ll be sober.”

“The best and most genuine proposals are sober.” Daichi commented sagely, before snickering and placing a kiss on Kuroo’s cheek.

“Pinch me, I feel like I’m dreaming.”

“You’re not.”

“Life is great for you. You’re eating greasy yet delicious chicken, have a new baby bird, and your boyfriend/fiancé is me. Life can’t get any better than this.” Kuroo teased, making Daichi roll his eyes.

“You’re such a weirdo.”

“Yeah, but I’m your weirdo.” Kuroo said puckering his lips as a way to ask for a kiss. Daichi laughed.

“What did I sign up for?” Daichi joked, pressing a kiss against Kuroo’s waiting lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a question. Originally this story was meant to only be 6 chapters, with the 6th chapter including a time skip. Now, I'm wondering if you all will be interested in a longer story, that will include a look at their relationship as it progresses to eventual marriage. If you are interested, either leave a comment, or let me know via [here](http://www.roronoaxd.tumblr.com/ask). If no one says anything, I will just assume that you all don't want that, and will end the story after posting chapter 6. 
> 
> Thank you! :)


	6. One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo asks Daichi an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really proofread this, so excuse any mistakes.

_Saturday: April 29 th_

 

“You’re going to do what?!” Bokuto’s volume was louder than usual, due to the close proximity. Kuroo winced slightly, looking around the bar to see if anyone was looking in their direction.

“Relax a bit, yeah?”

“Yeah, sorry. I’m just excited for you man! Hey bartender! Can we get another round here? My buddy is newly engaged!”

“Bo, I haven’t asked Daichi yet.”

“Right… because you’re not technically already engaged to him.” Bokuto corrected, eyebrows waggling suggestively as the bartender placed two more beers in front of them, congratulating Kuroo.

“Yeah, but this time it’ll be real. You think he’s going to say yes?”

“Of course he’ll say yes! I’d say yes! When are you going to do it?”  

“Tonight, or well… early morning tomorrow?”

“So soon?”

“I kind of want to do it at the same time I asked him back in Vegas. It seems right.”

“That’s kind of cute! Especially since you remember such a detail like that.”

“Yeah…” Kuroo smiled.

 

The past year had been like a dream come true. He and Daichi clicked so well, and it was as perfect as a relationship could be. Sure, they had their moments were they annoyed the crap out of each other, bickered a bit too much, pushed the others’ buttons, but that was bound to happen. It wasn’t completely new; they’ve had quite a few disagreements back when they were just regular roommates. All that mattered was that they got over those hurdles, and stuck by each others’ side.

 

When Kuroo first thought about officially asking for Daichi’s hand in marriage, he was thinking maybe a year of dating wasn’t long enough. Of course, he then considered the many years prior to that, and how happy he was to have Daichi as a significant other, and now he was certain this was perfect timing.

 

He had a few more drinks with Bokuto before making his way home to Daichi. A few things had changed in their home over the past year. Since they were now a couple, they slept together in Kuroo’s room, and turned Daichi’s room into a study/entertainment room.

 

When Kuroo arrived home, and Daichi wasn’t in the living room, he figured he was probably watching TV in the study. Kuroo quickly changed into some sweatpants and a tank, before making his way there.

 

Sure enough, Daichi was curled up in blankets eating ice cream and watching some reptile documentary. “Reptiles?” Kuroo questioned, making his way over and taking a seat next to him.

“There was nothing else on and Iwa recommended this.” Daichi defended before leaning over to share a kiss, “How was your night with Bokuto?”

“It was good.” Kuroo commented, “Do you have anything to do tomorrow?”

“Class and going to the gym, why?”

“Just wondering…” Kuroo took control of the remote and began to flip through the channels.

“Hey! I was watching that! The guy was bitten by a poisonous snake, and I want to know if he survived.”

“Of course he survived, but if you really want to know, just ask Iwaizumi tomorrow. Let’s watch some movies.”

“ _Some_ movies?”

“Yes… what shall it be? Lord of the Rings? Avengers? X-Men?”

“Avengers.”

“If we watch the first, we have to watch the second too.”

“Okay…”

“And you can’t fall asleep! I mean it, Dai. You have to stay up. I’ll reward you if you can stay awake.”

“Deal.”

 

_Sunday: April 30 th, 2:30 AM_

 

Kuroo is surprised that Daichi hasn’t killed him yet. His boyfriend had been fighting his sleep all throughout the second Avengers movie, per his request that he had a reward for him if he could make it. Daichi, never one to back down from a challenge, agreed but is definitely regretting this decision. In hindsight, Kuroo probably could have figured out a better way to execute this proposal, but what’s done is done. He can’t go back, so he has to fall through with the plan.

 

He was a bit anxious though. Daichi _should_ remember what happened a year ago around this time of night, or early morning depending on how you liked to categorize your time, he had to. Daichi was quite sharp, so maybe he already figured out what Kuroo was up to. “Why are you forcing me to stay up? I want to sleep.” Daichi whined after Kuroo pinched him awake. So much for that thought, Kuroo chuckled inwardly.

“The movie’s almost over. Just like ten more minutes.”

“But Tetsu…”

“Fine. If you’re that sleepy, you can go ahead, sleep, and forget all about your reward.”

“Or just give it to me now, since I lasted this long.” Daichi did have a point, and who cares if it was a little earlier than the exact time it happened in Vegas? If he wanted to do this correctly, he probably should have taken into account the time zone differences, and such, but whatever. Now or never, right?

“Okay, so… I know I’ve asked this quite a lot, but if we were to go back to Vegas and I asked you to marry me, you’d still say yes?”

“Yes, Tetsurou.” Daichi yawned. Kuroo grabbed hold of Daichi’s hand, where the engagement ring still lay.

“So… let’s do it.”

“Do what?” Daichi questioned, turning to look up at him.

“Get married.”

Daichi was quite a second too long for Kuroo’s comfort, “Are you serious?”

“I wouldn’t have made you stay up for so long to ask this question at the same time I did last year, if I wasn’t serious, Dai.”

“You really want to marry me?” Daichi asked, turning fully towards Kuroo and snuggling close, smile on his face.

“Of course I do. So, what do you say? Will you marry me? For real this time.”

“Yes, of course I will.” Daichi laughed placing sweet kisses against Kuroo’s lips. “The gesture and sentimental value is cute, but if you ever make me stay up for something like this, I will hurt you.”

“I understand… now let’s get you to bed.”

 

_April 30 th, 10:00AM_

 

The walk to their university campus was different. This time, Kuroo felt like he was walking on air. Who knew being engaged to someone would make you feel so… _happy_? Daichi must have felt the same way too, because he was a lot more hands on, for a lack of better term.

 

Daichi had always been an affectionate person. One who ruffles your hair, pats your back, rubs your arms when you need a bit of comforting, and Kuroo loved it. Now, Daichi couldn’t seem to keep his hands _off_ of Kuroo, in the most G rating way of course. He would actively search out for Kuroo’s hand as they were walking, would lean against Kuroo on the train ride, constantly fix Kuroo’s hair. It was just all so domestic, and Kuroo was digging it. He could get used to it.

 

“Oh, Dai, did I tell you the recent news?” Kuroo questioned. He was reminded of said news when his phone buzzed with a text from Daishou.

“What news?”

“That Daishou and Hana are expecting their first child soon. It’s a girl.”

“That’s great! When’s the due date?”

“July. He kind of wants me to be the godfather.”

“Kind of?”

“Well, I’m an option.”

“You’ll get picked. You both like each other more than you’ll ever admit.” Daichi teased. They were coming up to Daichi’s class, meaning this was their goodbye. “Well, I won’t see you until after work.” Daichi commented, pulling Kuroo close by the shirt.

“Yeah… I’ll be home before you, so I’ll get start dinner.” Kuroo promised, leaning forward to press his lips against Daichi’s in a goodbye kiss. “Don’t miss me too much.”

“Don’t miss _me_ too much.” Daichi mocked, pressing another kiss on Kuroo before disappearing into the classroom.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update, and because I got such a great response last time, I WILL be continuing this story until they are married. I have some ideas of what I want to happen, but feel free to suggest anything you think will be cute and add more substance. :) 
> 
> Also, I just noticed that I have this rated M, but nothing mature really happened...? So, expect in the near future for possible smut (once I get over myself and just force myself to practice writing it). Thanks for all your responses and I look forward to sharing more of this story with you! 
> 
> Find me [here](http://roronoaxd.tumblr.com).


	7. It's May... Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk weddings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a cameo from Sawamura Eijun of Diamond No Ace, the only difference is that... he's a child, because I've seen a lot of fanart of Baby!Eijun, and I fell in love. Him being in here as Daichi's cousin, is completely selfish, and I don't feel bad at all.

_May 8 th_

“I told my mom how we’re ready to start planning an actual ceremony and stuff, so she promised to get a marriage registration form for us.” Kuroo informed Daichi as they crashed on their couch. Their parakeet Mochi flying all around before perching himself in Kuroo’s hair.

“Have you thought about who you’re going to have your witness be?” Daichi questioned, watching the bird nestle comfortably in Kuroo’s hair.

“Probably my mom.”

“Same!”

“We can make it a big celebration!” Kuroo suggested, and Daichi raised an eyebrow.

“A celebration?”

“Well yeah, doesn’t that sound nice?”

“I guess. It’ll be just the four of us, so its not a _big_ celebration.”

“But a celebration nevertheless!” Kuroo teased, kissing Daichi’s cheek while Mochi flew to perch himself on the couch. “Also, I was wondering...”

“About?”

“Shall we move?”

“Move? Move where?”

“I kind of want a house in the suburbs, a little away from the city, but if you don’t want that, it’s fine.”

“A house in the suburbs, like where you and Kenma grew up?”

“Yeah, it was nice to have space to run around as a kid especially the volleyball net I put up in the back of Kenma’s and my house. The transportation to and from school wasn’t bad either. I guess I figured you would be okay with it, because it’s about as close to the country lifestyle you grew up with, while still being in the city. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, it does.” Daichi leaned closer, letting his head rest against Kuroo’s shoulder. “I like that idea. It sounds nice and cozy.”

“We have plenty of time to really think about it, and to look for homes, but it’s just a thought, and sure we don’t have a family yet-”

“Are you saying Mochi isn’t family?” Daichi questioned, reaching out towards the bird, until it perched itself on his finger. He used the back of his free hand to gently pet its belly.

“Mochi is family, but I mean… is it too early to talk about this?”

“Go for it, we’ll have to talk about it eventually.”

“I’ve always pictured a house in the suburbs, with two or three kids running around. Hopefully they will not have my bedhead, but they can have my smarts—”

“ _Your_ smarts?”

“Sure, you have the numbers down, but I have the sciences.”

“I’m pretty sure you use math in your every day life more than sciences.”

“What are you talking about? Science is everywhere! From the O2 that we breathe, and the H2O that we drink.”

“Both of those compounds contain numbers.”

“We’re not having this conversation; the point is… science is important.”

“Fine, if they get your smarts, they better get my common sense.”

“I have common sense and street smarts!”

“Just like I have science smarts!”

“Us calling educational categories ‘smarts’, doesn’t make us sound that smart does it?”

“We’re using the word too much.”

“So, we’ll split the smarts.”

“Let’s move on, because this conversation is pointless at the moment.”

“Right…so two or three kids, maybe two boys one girl? Or all boys? Or two girls and one boy? All girls? Do you think it’s hard to raise girls?”

“I think raising kids in general is pretty hard.”

“Maybe we should practice? Babysit a bit?”

“We don’t exactly have a bunch of friends with kids… well… I do have a little cousin that I can look after.”

“Oh yeah? What’s his name?”

“Eijun. He’s five.”

 

_May 12 th_

 

“So, we should throw a party.” Suga suggested to Daichi as the two, along with Iwaizumi, ate lunch at their favorite café near the university campus.

“Party for what?” Iwaizumi asked, stealing a few fries from Suga’s plate, dodging the hand that came to punch him.

“Engagement party of course!” Suga answered and Daichi groaned to himself. He had told Suga the truth about his and Kuroo’s relationship, and naturally Suga was upset at first, but with the news that they were officially getting married, Suga was ecstatic for him. So ecstatic, now he wanted to throw engagement parties.

“That won’t be necessary.” Daichi tried to argue.

“Nonsense! I understand you and Kuroo are boring old people, but don’t deny others of a reason to celebrate!”

“Do you even hear yourself?” Iwaizumi asked and again, Suga reached to punch him.

“The point is; I’ve seen enough American movies in my day to know that this is a joyous occasion that warrants a party.” Suga explained, “As your good friends, we have a right to suggest an engagement party to celebrate the idea of your union. Then, we’ll help plan the ceremony, throw bachelor parties and then bam, you’ll be married and our focus will shift to Iwa and Oikawa so we can do it all over again!”

“I think you’ll end up married before Iwaizumi and Oikawa do.” Daichi teased and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“You both can go to hell.” Iwaizumi’s words had no bite to them and he earned a laugh from his friends. “But Suga, you’re saying…you want to throw an engagement party to celebrate the _idea_ of their union. That’s a dumb reason and sounds kind of selfish.”

“Well, I don’t really understand the whole purpose of engagement parties, but I figured it’s a party and I love parties, so why not throw one?”

“I don’t really feel like planning a party though, Suga. At least not for the sake of throwing a party. I already have to focus on school, work, somehow figuring out how to plan a ceremony… I’ll be babysitting Eijun in two weeks and I haven’t even picked a shrine! Kuroo and I can’t even decide if we’re going to get married here in Tokyo or Miyagi.”

“Well, that’s why you have us! We’ll plan the party, you and Kuroo just come to it.”

“We? I didn’t agree to helping you.” Iwaizumi pointed out and Suga smiled sweetly.

“Oh, you’re helping, and so is Asahi! No room for discussion. So what color scheme should we go with? Nekoma Red? Karasuno Orange?”

“What about mixing the two? Red-orange.”

“That is a horrible suggestion, Iwa-chan!” Suga countered.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why not just keep it simple with black and white?” Daichi requested, and Suga grimaced.

“Black and white?? We need an accent color! You can’t just have black and white!”

“What about grey for an accent color?” Iwaizumi joked, earning a high-five from Daichi.

“I no longer will ask either of you about colors, and I now worry about your ceremony, Daichi.”

 

_May 17 th_

“So, I was talking to Konoha, right… and he said that when you get married, you won’t have time for me anymore, and I actually got a little sad over it. I mean, I want the best for you and your dude, but not at the cost of our friendship! Yet, I also understand that this is important and is _your_ future…” Bokuto explained to Kuroo on their jog through the park, lips curved down into a pout. Kuroo tried not to laugh.

“I’m pretty sure he’s just saying that to pull your leg.”

“You mean it? You’re not going to abandon me once you and Sawamura get married?”

“No, I’m not abandoning you…plus you have plenty of time left with me. Dai and I aren’t getting married until December.”

“December? You both picked a date?!”

“Well…we picked a month, not sure on what day yet. We still haven’t even picked a shrine, so I guess we’ll pick a date after picking a shrine.”

“It’s happening.”

“Yeah…it is…”

“You’re really going to get married.”

“Yeah… I am.” Kuroo tried to dial back the smile trying to spread on his face.

 

_May 26 th_

 

“So I was thinking we could go to the park, have a nice lunch at wherever Eijun wants, go for ice cream, and then come home and rest.” Daichi listed off to Kuroo as they waited for the arrival of Daichi’s little cousin, Eijun.

“Sounds good…tell me more about Eijun.”

“He’s very loud, throws tantrums quite a bit, but he’s a super sweet kid. Speaks his mind very well for a kid his age, but can be super loving and optimistic.”

“Optimistic at the age of five? You sure it isn’t just innocence?”

“You’ll understand once you’ve met him.” There was a buzz at the door as soon as the words left Daichi’s mouth. A smile stretched out on Daichi’s lips as he bolted to answer it.

 

Once the door was open, a small child leaped into Daichi’s arms, latching on tightly. “Nice to see you Eijun!” Daichi greeted while Eijun giggled cutely. He then talked briefly with his uncle, thanking him for allowing he and Kuroo to babysit for the day. His uncle promised to pick up Eijun before dinner, and then left.

“Is that Kuroo-san?” Eijun asked pointing to Kuroo once his father left. Daichi, who was still holding Eijun, nodded his head. “He’s tall…”

“Yes, he is tall.”

“Nice to meet you Eijun.” Kuroo greeted, chuckling slightly. Eijun’s eyes grew a bit wide and they practically sparkled now.

“You’re going to marry him right? I’m getting married too!” Eijun proudly stated.

“Oh yeah? To someone in your class?”

“He’s in another class, but his name is Miyuki Kazuya! He’s going to catch my pitches one day.”

“Does that mean something?” Kuroo muttered to Daichi, who laughed.

“It means what it sounds like. Eijun loves baseball, he wants to be a pitcher.”

“I’m going to be the best pitcher! The ace of my team!” Eijun called out, little fists balling up in determination.

 

Daichi had placed Eijun down on the ground, giving him a quick tour of the apartment before letting Eijun watch a bit of TV in the study as he and Kuroo finished getting ready so they could go to the park. Eijun looked around the room, he was losing interest in the show and gaining more and more interest in Mochi the parakeet. Mochi was perched on a branch in his cage, fluffing his feathers. Eijun carefully walked over, peering into the cage. “That’s Mochi.” Kuroo pointed out, as he entered to check up on the kid. Eijun turned to him and then back to the pet.

“He lives here?”

“Yeah, he’s our pet.”

“But how will he eat worms?”

“He doesn’t eat worms. He prefers birdseed.”

“Seeds? Those aren’t tasty!”

“Well, what do you like to eat?” Kuroo questioned, he figured he should get to know Eijun. Especially if he was Daichi’s cousin. Sure, he was only five, and not the best to carry out meaningful conversations, but it’s a start, plus he’s adorable.

“Everything! Except natto!”

“Everything? Then what do you want to eat after we play a bit at the park?”

“What are the options?”

“Anything.”

“Anything?”

“Yes, anything.” Kuroo repeated, watching Eijun place his hands on his hips in thought. It must have been a habit he picked up from his father…maybe even Daichi.

“Karaage?”

“That sounds good.”

“And Daichi likes to eat the leaves! I don’t like leaves!”

“Leaves?” Kuroo questioned, trying to put himself in a five-year-old’s shoes and think of what he’d call leaves. “Oh, you mean lettuce?”

“Yeah, leaves.”

“Are you two ready to go?” Daichi asked, popping his head into the room. Both Kuroo and Eijun nodded their heads, Eijun running towards Daichi and grabbing his hand.

“We’re going to have so much fun today!” Eijun promised, and Kuroo was starting to see what Daichi meant about optimistic. Usually it was the parent or caretakers job to promise the fun, but Eijun took care of that for him and Daichi. What an interesting kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little rough, and hard to crank out. I have ideas, but I write when I feel like it, and I wasn't really feeling this one. Hopefully the next chapter will be better, it'll be a Day with Eijun ft. some domestic Kurodai. :) Sure, I could have put that in this chapter, but since I didn't like the other parts, I just wanted to post it and get it out of my face, ha... Thanks for putting up with me, and reading anyway. It's been my summer vacation from college, so I've been super lazy with the writings... Feel free to talk to me on tumblr @ roronoaxd, it'll probably motivate and give me the kick in the butt I deserve.


	8. It's May Again (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day with Eijun, part two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely proofread this, tbh.

_May 26 th Continued_

 

Kuroo went to get their neighbor’s dog Momo, and met Daichi and Eijun outside near the front entrance. “Cute dog! Can I walk it?” Eijun asked, leaning down to pet the pug. Kuroo handed the leash over to the five-year-old. “What’s his name?”

“Momo.”

“Momo? That’s a nice name.” Eijun stated before Momo pulled at the leash, leading the way to the park.

 

Daichi and Kuroo hung back a bit. They were back enough to talk quietly together, but close enough to quickly stop Eijun or Momo. “Do all Sawamuras have a thing for dogs?”

“Doesn’t everyone have a thing for dogs?”

“Okay…you’ve got me there,” They shared a laugh, “You know, Eijun told me that you eat leaves.” Kuroo continued and Daichi laughed again.

“Leaves?”

“I think he meant lettuce, but the way he said it was cute.”

“Well, you eat leaves too.”

“They are quite delicious.” Kuroo agreed, “Maybe we should stop by a store, buy a baseball or something? We don’t really have toys for Eijun to play with.”

“Good idea.”

 

Luckily, they passed a sports shop on their way to the park. Daichi and Eijun went inside, buying a glove and a ball, while Kuroo waited with Momo outside. Eijun came running out, jumping up and down. “We got a glove and a ball, just like the pros! I’m going to be the best pitcher in Japan!” He proudly showed off his new toys to Kuroo, while Daichi held up his own glove. “Thanks onii-san!” Eijun cried out before grabbing Momo’s leash again and running towards the park since it was more in sight. Kuroo raised an eyebrow at Daichi.

“Onii-san?”

“I’m his only older cousin, and he doesn’t have any siblings, so he sometimes calls me onii-san.”

“It’s cute.”

“Shut up.”

 

When they arrived at the park, Momo went to find some shade to rest in. “I think Momo is already tired.” Kuroo teased while Eijun tossed the ball up and practiced catching it as it came back down. “Let’s give him a rest, is that okay, Eijun?”

“Yeah… but can I still toss with Dai-san?” Eijun’s eyes beamed with brightness, and Kuroo wondered if anyone could ever become immune to such cuteness. Probably not.

“Sure, let’s go.” Daichi called out, leading Eijun a little bit away from the tree where there was more space to toss the ball back and forth. Eijun was having the time of his life, giggling madly whenever the ball managed to actually make it to Daichi’s glove, or whenever he could manage to catch Daichi’s tosses. Kuroo watched with a smile on his face, wondering if this is why parents said having children was the best thing to happen to them.  

“Tet-san!!!!” Eijun called out, waving his arms to get Kuroo’s attention, the nickname did throw Kuroo off, and it also soundly like Eijun had been hanging around Oikawa a bit or something. “Can you switch with Dai-san now?”

“Uh…sure, but I’m not very good.” Kuroo admitted, as Daichi handed him the glove and went over to take his spot under the tree next to Momo, who was lazily watching them.

“I’ll teach you! You grab the ball like this, and then pull your arm back and WAH!” Eijun explained.

“Pull arm back and WAH, got it.” Kuroo repeated, doing exactly what Eijun said and watching the ball leave his palms…only to make it half way. He ignored Daichi’s mocking snicker while watching Eijun laugh, running to grab the ball and taking it back to his spot.

“You’ll do better next time! Like this!” Eijun pitched the ball, it falling effortlessly into Kuroo’s glove. “See? Pull arm back and WAH!”

“Easier said than done apparently.” Kuroo muttered to himself before tossing another pitch. This one was just a bit too far, missing Eijun’s glove.

“Good one, Tet-san! Try to aim at my glove next time!”

 

It took Kuroo a while to get used to, but he finally got the hang of it. Pitching seemed easy in theory, you just throw a ball, but damn was it hard. It was even harder when you had a kid like Eijun, who ran on endless energy. “I think it’s time for a break, Eijun.” Daichi called out and Eijun frowned but accepted it anyway. He ran over taking a seat next to Momo, while Kuroo sat next to Daichi.

“I didn’t think I would get so tired from tossing a ball back and forth, but crap, I’m tired.” Kuroo let his head rest on Daichi’s shoulder.

“Dai-san?”

“Yes, Eijun?”

“Have you kissed Ku-san?”

“Uh…yes.”

“That’s gross.” Eijun whined, scrunching up his nose. It made Kuroo laugh.

“You’ll understand when you get older, Eijun.”

“No way! I won’t kiss anyone! I don’t even kiss my mom anymore. I’m a big boy now.”

“How will you marry Miyuki if you won’t kiss him?”

“Kuroo.” Daichi called out, jabbing him lightly with his elbow. “Don’t say things like that.”

“I don’t have to kiss Miyuki Kazuya in order to marry him! Right?” Eijun asked, in slight panic.

“Right.” Daichi agreed. “You don’t have to kiss anyone, if you don’t want to.”

“Cool.” Eijun sighed, turning to pet Momo some more.

“That was great, Dai. Very supportive.” Kuroo complimented, though it had a hint of mockery.

“Well, it’s true… plus I don’t want my uncle killing me for trying to convince Eijun that kissing isn’t gross at the age of five.”

 

After resting, they went back to playing some catch. This time Momo joined in, chasing the ball and Eijun back and forth. During the walk back to Kuroo and Daichi’s apartment, both Eijun and Momo were tired out. “Can I ride on your shoulders, Ku-san?” Eijun asked as Daichi was forced to hold the pug who refused to walk on its own. Daichi then turned his gaze to Kuroo, to see what he would say. Kuroo now had two Sawamura’s staring him down with those killer brown eyes.

“Sure.” He bent down, and with help from Daichi, Eijun climbed up onto Kuroo’s shoulders. Kuroo supported Eijun by the ankles, while Eijun used Kuroo’s ears as leverage.

“How do you get your hair to stick up like this?” Eijun asked.

“Sleeping.”

“Really?!”

“Yes, the key is to suffocate your head between two pillows.”

“Do you think I can do my hair like that?”

“It takes dedication.”

“I have d-dedication! I think.”

“It’ll take a few years, but its possible. Now it’s also a huge commitment, because once you have this hair, it takes forever to go away.”

“I like it! Why would you want it to go away?”

“I don’t know, maybe to try something new?”

“Well, you can always try baseball! That’s new and you suck at that.”

“Eijun!” Daichi scolded.

“No, no, Dai, it’s okay. It’s the truth. I do suck at baseball.” Momo let out a bark, “Momo agrees too.”

 

The trio made a quick stop back to the apartment to drop Momo off and also grab the car keys to drive to a place to eat lunch. During the ride, Eijun fell asleep, as expected from a kid running around all day. “I could get used to this, you know?”

“Eyes on the road.” Daichi warned.

“Okay, okay, but don’t you feel the same?”

“Yeah, today has been pretty fun. Even though we are extremely new at this, and taking care of a five-year-old is a lot easier and more fun that taking care of a newborn.”

“Maybe we should take care of a newborn, as practice.”

“Are you referring to Daishou’s daughter?”

“Yes, I am. It’d be a great way to dip our feet into the pool.”

“I’m down for it, since you’re there too.”

“I think we’ll do great. I have confidence that we’ll be the best parents to some future Kuroos.”

“Whoa, hold your horses. Future _Kuroos_?”

“Yes, I figured you’ll take my last name when this is all official.”

“Why can’t you become a Sawamura?”

“Because I’m a Kuroo.”

“And I’m a Sawamura.”

“Let’s not do this now, with Eijun in the car. Plus, I have until December to convince you to change your name.”

“Likewise.”

 

 

Once the car was parked, Daichi carried a sleepy Eijun into the restaurant while Kuroo led the way to an open table. They took a seat, and waited for service. “Did you have a good nap?” Daichi asked as Eijun got comfortable in his seat next to Daichi. He nodded his head, yawning big. A server came over soon after, taking their order.

 

During lunch, Kuroo taught Eijun how to use chopsticks, and Daichi convinced the little one to eat ‘leaves’. Surprisingly, Eijun enjoyed the experience, but Daichi likes to think its because he’s taken a huge liking to Kuroo, who exaggerated his love for lettuce. It made Daichi feel really good that Kuroo got along so well with Eijun, someone who meant a lot to Daichi. Having Eijun like Kuroo back was like the icing on the cake.

 

Back at the apartment, they spent their last couple of hours with Eijun watching movies. When Daichi’s uncle came to pick up Eijun, the preschooler practically cried. “What’s wrong?” Daichi asked, Eijun wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight.

“I’m going to miss you and Ku-san.”

“We’re going to miss you too!” Kuroo replied when it was his turn to receive a hug.

“You can come back and play with us, soon. Okay?”

“Okay! I’ll teach Ku-san how to pitch properly then.”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Daichi smiled, making Eijun laugh while Kuroo was slightly offended.

“I’m going to practice and become better at pitching.”

“Better than Dai-san?” Eijun questioned and Kuroo nodded.

“A lot better than Dai-san.”

“But not better than me, right?”

“Right…better than Dai-san, but not better than you.”

 

Daichi’s uncle thanked them for watching Eijun, before they took their leave. Eijun excitedly said goodbye, now that he knew he could come and play again soon. Once the door was closed, Kuroo turned to Daichi. “No wonder why he’s your favorite cousin.”

“He’s my only cousin.”

“You’re not denying that he’s your favorite.”

“Yeah, he is my favorite.”

“I’m your favorite too, right?”

“Really, Kuroo?” Kuroo didn’t say anything, just raised an eyebrow, waiting. “Fine, you’re my favorite too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important question. Sawamura Tetsurou? or Kuroo Daichi? Leave a comment or an ask @ roronoaxd.tumblr.com
> 
> Next chapter involves more wedding planning, yay!


	9. June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After like 20 years, there's finally a new chapter. Not a long one, but a chapter nevertheless.

 

_June 4_

 

“What does one bring to a baby shower?” Kuroo asked as he helped Daichi clean out Mochi the Parakeet’s cage. Daichi paused for a second, thinking over the question.

“Isn’t there usually a registry? That has like all the things the parents want for the baby, and you just buy what’s on the list.”

“So maybe that’s what that email said…”

“You got an email and didn’t read it?”

“It was from Daishou! I wasn’t in the mood to deal with him at the time, so I just ignored the email. If it was from Hana, maybe I would have read it.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Daichi laughed.

“Maybe, but you’re in love with this ridiculous me.” Kuroo teased, eyebrows wagging, but the effect was ruined since his fringe covered up the right side of his face.

“Stop that.” Daichi complained, “Well…aren’t you going to check the email?”

“Right now?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“Fine…” Kuroo pulled his phone out of his back pocket, unlocking it and launching the correct app. He thumbed through a few before clicking on Daishou’s. “This is a very long list…”

“Babies need a lot of things.”

“Yes, but are glass bottles really a necessity? Aren’t those too heavy?”

“Isn’t glass better than plastic though.”

“I guess, but it’s a baby! Like it cares for the difference between glass and plastic when it comes to the environment.”

“I think its more on the chemicals in plastic that can harm a person, especially a little person. As a scientist, I would think you would understand that better.”

“I think that’s a great way to be a paranoid parent. Let’s not be super paranoid parents when we have little ones. I mean, other babies have survived fine with plastic bottles. Look at me! I survived, and like you said, I’m a scientist.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Daichi laughed, peeking over at Kuroo’s phone screen. “Maybe we should buy the bottle warmer? Maybe some diapers too? You go through those quickly when you have a newborn.”

“Sure, that sounds like a good, reasonable, and useful gift. We can go shopping later this month, we still have plenty of time before the shower anyway.”

“Have you given any thought on whether or not you’re giving up your surname?”

“Yes, I’ve decided to not give it up.”

“Oh come on! I think you’ll make a great Sawamura!”

“Just like I think you’ll make a great Kuroo.”

“We obviously have gotten no where.”

“We still have time.”

“True.”

“What do you think Mochi? Should other dad give his name up?” Kuroo asked the parakeet who was perched on the top of its’ cage, fluffing his feathers. Mochi made a few caws and squawks, and Kuroo took that as confirmation. “Look at that, Kuroo Mochi likes the idea of Kuroo Daichi.”

“I don’t think that’s what he said… I think he was correcting you. His name is Sawamura Mochi, not Kuroo Mochi.”

 

 

_June 10_

 

“Happy birthday, Hajime!” Daichi exclaimed as he and Kuroo entered the restaurant that Oikawa had rented out for celebration. It was your basic family restaurant, but it had a cute private room for occasions like this. Iwaizumi, who was sitting at the head of the table, smiled and looked over at the two new guests.

“Thanks, Daichi!”

“Happy birthday.” Kuroo mimicked, handing over the bag he was carrying before taking his seat next to Daichi.

“Thanks, Kuroo… hmm… I wonder what could be in here.”

“You can’t open it yet!” Oikawa announced, quickly snatching the bag away from Iwaizumi’s hands, and causing him to grimace.

“I’m 24, not 5. I can open my presents whenever the hell I want to.”

“No, you’re waiting for all of your guests to arrive before you open anything.” Oikawa placed the gift on a table in the corner.

“Fine…”

“So how has your day been?” Daichi asked after a server came over to take his and Kuroo’s drink orders.

“Great! I slept until noon, went to the gym, played with dogs and now I’m here.”

“Played with dogs? Did you get a dog?” Kuroo questioned, looking over at Oikawa who looked a little exhausted. It could be from the planning of this party, or the fact that Iwaizumi was playing with dogs. But which one?

“Better, I got two.” Iwaizumi smirked. That made sense.

“Oikawa allowed you to get two?”

“Wrong! Shittykawa didn’t allow me to get anything. I, a grown man with my own disposable income, allowed myself the luxury to adopt a long-haired Chihuahua which I named Godzilla, and a Golden Retriever which I named Tofu.”

“You adopted a _Chihuahua_ and a _Golden_ _Retriever_?”

“Yes, I did, Kuroo.”

“And you named the little one _Godzilla_ , and the big one _Tofu_?”

“Do you have a problem with that soon-to-be-Sawamura kun?”

“Oh not you too…” Kuroo complained, pinching the bridge of his nose as Daichi gave Iwaizumi a high-five.  “Does Oikawa have a problem with your new additions?”

“I did not have much of a say. I asked Iwa-chan what he wanted for his birthday, and he said he would get it himself and surprise me.”

“So Oikawa got a surprise on Iwaizumi’s birthday, what an interesting way to do things.”

“Do you have pictures?” Daichi asked, and Iwaizumi immediately retrieved his phone, showing off the fur babies. “So cute, such good dogs.” Daichi gushed. He and Iwaizumi always had weak spots for animals.

“Did I miss something?” Suga asked, entering the room with Asahi. 

“I adopted two dogs as a present to myself!” Iwaizumi informed, happily taking more presents, which Oikawa immediately confiscated and placed on the table.

“Can I see a picture?” Asahi asked, another boy with a weakness for animals.

“I’m surprised you didn’t bring them with you.” Suga teased, taking a seat on the other side of Daichi.

“He tried.” Oikawa pointed out, making Iwaizumi scowl.

“Tooru, I know what I want for my birthday—”

“Ooh… _Tooru_.” Suga and Kuroo teased, earning pinches on the arm from Daichi.

“It’s a little too late for that, Iwa-chan.”

“I want two service animal vests for our kids. That way they can come with us everywhere we go.”

“No… neither of them are trained as service animals.”

“That is true, but you could so easily get those off the internet, and you know people aren’t required to ask for documentation, they just have to take your word for it.”

“We’re not getting them vests.”

“This is why you’re _Trashy_ kawa, you’re no fun!” Iwaizumi teased, fond smile spreading across his face.

 

Once all the guests had arrived and taken seats, more drinks and small plates were passed around to get the party going. Everyone engaged in side conversations with whomever they were seated next to, until Oikawa interrupted to give a speech on how happy he was for the turnout, and how Iwaizumi was grateful too although he was too much of a brute to ever say so. In true Oikawa fashion, the speech went on for entirely too long, and ended with the arrival of the entrees. Then after dessert, Iwaizumi was finally able to open his presents.

 

Now they all gathered around, saying their goodbyes and once again wishing Iwaizumi a happy birthday. “We’ll stop by soon to see those dogs.” Daichi informed.

“They’re not just dogs, Daichi, they’re my kids.”

“This has become my life.” Oikawa whined, causing Kuroo to laugh.

“So, now that you two have kids, when’s the wedding?” Suga questioned, wrapping an arm around Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

“Ha ha. Funny. Stop that.” Iwaizumi stated, shrugging the fair haired friend off.

“Yeah, Suga, let Dai-chan and Tet-chan get married first before you go pressuring everyone else.”

“More like, get your own boyfriend before pressuring everyone else.” Azumane teased, earning a shove from Suga.

“Commitment is for adults, Azumane-san.”

 

 

_June 13_

 

“Should I be worried?” Kuroo questioned, watching his fiancé change into some dark jeans and a nice oxford shirt.

“Be worried about what?”

“You’re celebrating Sugawara’s birthday without me? How are you going to have fun?”

“I can have a lot of fun without you, weirdo.”

“I’m hurt… how could my loving, sweet, adorable fiancé, say such cruel things?”

Daichi chuckled, “I’m not adorable, but you know making fun of you is well…fun.” Daichi ended his statement with a chaste kiss on Kuroo’s lips.

“Tell me, Sawamura-future-Kuroo Daichi, how does it feel to have the proclaimed—”

“ _Self_ -proclaimed.”

“— _proclaimed_ provocation expert, yet all around nice guy, Kuroo Tetsurou, whipped?”

“You’re openly admitting that you’re whipped?”

“Nice guys are honest guys.” Daichi didn’t bother replying and just continued fixing his appearance. Kuroo sighed, lying down on their bed. “So… what are you all going to do anyway?”

“Karaoke. It’s a tradition. We’ve been going every year since high school. You know that.”

“It’s just you, Suga and Azumane?”

“Akaashi and Oikawa are going to be there as well.”

“Oh yeah? Maybe I’ll hang with Bo then… you know, so he doesn’t get lonely.”

“Are you sure its so _he_ doesn’t get lonely?”

“I am capable of having fun without you as well!”

“Oh really?”

“Yes! I’ll have so much fun tonight; I won’t have time to miss you or wonder what you’re up to. I won’t even have time to be worried because I’ll be having such a blast.”

“Earlier you were worried, and now you’re saying you won’t have time to worry?”

“Aren’t you going to be late or something?” Kuroo pouted.

“Trying to get rid of me?”

“Just wouldn’t want you to be late.”

“Of course…”

 

 

If Kuroo was to be completely honest with himself, he was bored out of his mind. He _was_ capable of having fun without having Daichi around…he didn’t _want_ that though. It was a little frightening actually, but then again, maybe he signed himself up for this when he asked Daichi to marry him. Daichi used to always get teased that he acted too old for his age, yet he was the one out at karaoke with his friends, and Kuroo was the one stuck at home. Oh, how the tables have turned. Domesticity is a weird animal.

 

 

Daichi, on the other hand, was having a great time with his friends. They were all able to unwind so easily around each other, and the private karaoke room was filled with more laughter than singing. They had loosened up with a few cocktails, Cosmos courtesy of Oikawa, but other than that they were pretty sober, which was good. _“I’m too old to drink like I used to.” Sugawara had started off saying._

_“You’re only 24.”_

_“Too old.”_

 

Suga collapsed on the couch next to Daichi, a little tired out from rapping so heavily with Oikawa to some classic that Daichi really wasn’t paying attention to. “Enjoying your day?” Daichi questioned as Suga gulped down some much needed water.

“Yes, I always have fun at these things. Now, talk to me. How’s the wedding planning?”

“Today is supposed to be about you, not me.”

“Yeah, and it still is about me, I’m asking because I’m genuinely curious.”

“We haven’t really gotten anywhere. I’m not sure what to really plan, and Kuroo is just as lost as I am.”

“You know… if you need a wedding planner, I know just the person.”

“Really?”

“Yes! Me!”

“What’s with you wanting to plan everything? Have you even started planning that engagement party you want to throw?”

“Yes, I have actually. Its going to take place at the end of next month!” Suga laughed, patting Daichi on the back, “You’re my best friend Dai. Of course I want to do everything I can to help you plan one of the most important days of your life.”

“Just one?”

“Yes, meeting me was one of the others.” Suga laughed. “But seriously, I’m really happy that you found your dude, and that you’re happy and taking such a big step.”

“Are you being a sap?”

“Shut up!” Suga punched Daichi on the arm, “Come sing us a song. Oikawa’s hogging the mic again.”

 

_June 20_

  

“We need to pick a date.” Daichi informed Kuroo. They were currently sitting on their living room floor, surrounded by school work, take out boxes, and a list of wedding necessities that Suga had found on the internet and shoved in Daichi’s face the other day. “That should be easy right?”

“I thought we agreed in December.”

“Yes, we agreed on a month, but we still need a day.”

“What about a shrine? We haven’t even decided on that either.” Kuroo pointed out, scrapping the bottom of his fried rice carton with his chopsticks.

“Let’s pick one right now.” Daichi grabbed his phone and quickly did a search for shrines. “Did you know in 1999 two men were married at the Kanamara Shrine in Kawasaki.”

“Where they have the Kanamara Matsuri?”

“Yes.”

“Wow…”

“There’s the Shunkoin Temple in Kyoto…”

“That one is nice.”

“No! What about Hikawa in Akasaka?”

“I’ve never been to that one.” Kuroo admitted, scooting closer to look at whatever Daichi was seeing on his phone. “I’ve been to the Hiakawa shrine in Saitama though.”

“Look at this one though! It looks so…earthy?”

“Is that good?”

“That’s great! It’s homey, and private, and look at all the trees. They have a 400-year-old Gingko tree!”

“Okay… so we have a shrine.”

“And now to pick a date.” Daichi launched his calendar app. “I’m free on… 13th,14th, 17th…”

“14th.”

“Wednesday, December 14th?”

“Wednesday, December 14th.” Kuroo repeated. “Will you meet me on Wednesday, December 14th at Hikawa Shrine in Akasaka so that our wedding ceremony can commence?”

“Yes… I would love to.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. I promise I will FINISH this story, and I'm sorry that I'm so slow with updating. I will work harder on that. Again, I really appreciate the love and kindness you all give me, and thank you for being patient and sticking with me!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working with a new format. I'm sorry if the segmented days annoy you, but it really stresses how the relationship will grow with each passing day. Next chapter will focus on Kuroo's feelings, and then I'll alternate (meaning chapter 3 will go back to Daichi, chapter 4 back to Kuroo etc..). Thanks for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> Find me [here](http://www.roronoaxd.tumblr.com). We can scream over kurodai together, or discuss headcanons. :)


End file.
